The Secret Member
by XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX
Summary: For 19 years Akito has kept a secret about a member of the Sohma family and has never told any of the other members in the Sohma family until today. Who is this member that Akito has kept a secret from the others and what animal does this person take when their hugged. (KyoxSerena) rated K(plus symbol) for Kyo's mouth.
1. Chapter 1: Summary

**Me: Ohayo Mina-san! I'm back with another story that has chapters too! it's Fruits Basket time!**

**Kyo:Yo!**

**Tohru:*smiles* Hi, Everyone. **

**Yuki: Hello, Miss SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the character.**

**Me:*pouts* I wish I did though cause I totally love Kyo! *hugs him***

***POOF***

**Kyo:*in cat form*...**

**Me:*smiles happily and hugs kyo*SO KAWAII! :)**

**Tohru:*smiles*Anyway Please Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 1: Summary

**We all heard the story of 13 Members of the Sohma family that turn into the 13 Animals of the Zodiac and that the cat wasn't part of the Zodiac. Well, what if there was another member of the Sohma Family that wasn't part of the Zodiacs like the cat wasn't part of it either and that the God had kept it a secret and had never told a soul for 19 years. **

**It's been a year since Tohru Honda met Yuki Sohma(the prince of their high school and they're dating now). Tohru still lives in the house with Yuki's odd older cousin, Shigure Sohma and his other cousin, Kyo Sohma who has always been trying to beat Yuki that way he could finally be a true member of the family. **

**On a calm peaceful Saturday at Shigure's house, they get a phone call from Hatori saying that Akito wishes to see all of the Sohmas including Kyo and Tohru at the main house for a shocking secret that Akito has kept from the Sohmas for 19 years. **

**What is the shocking secret Akito has kept from them?**

**Who is The Memeber they had never heard of or seen in 19 years?**

**Will This Member understand Kyo's pain of being an outcast to the Sohma family?**

**What animal form does this secret member take when their hugged or stressed?**

**Will Love bloom between this secret member and someone or will living under Akito's control for 19 years leave this member too weak to fend for herself?**

**Ages:**

**Hatori: 24**

**Shigure: 22**

**Akito: 20**

**Kyo: 19**

**Yuki: 19**

**Tohru: 18**

**Serena(Secret Sohma Member): 19**

**Paring: ****Kyo x Serena**

* * *

**Me:*smiles*well, there was the summary plus info.**

**Yuki: there's something that Akito had kept a secret from us?**

**Kyo:*mad*FOR 19 YEARS NO LESS!**

**Tohru:*curious* I wonder who this person is and what animal they are?**

**Me:*smiles*we'll just have to wait and see. Please Review and Fav! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shocking Secret

**Me: Yay! chapter 2 is up!**

**Tohru: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 ONLY!**

**Yuki: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 2: A Shocking Secret

On a calm peaceful Saturday at Shigure's house, Tohru was dressed a nice white shirt, a pink skirt that went to her knees and white flats. Tohru was in the kitchen making lunch for herself and for kyo, yuki and shigure. Tohur smiled as her mind was replaying the memories she had with them and the other sohma family. It's been a year since tohru had met yuki, shigure and kyo and how she came to live with them and is still living with them to this day.

Tohru smiled as her mind played one special memory of when yuki asked her out, confessed his love to her and that they had shared a loving first kiss. she blushed at that memory as she finish making lunch and set it on the table then sat and waiting for everyone else. Shigure was the first to walk in followed by yuki and kyo as they bicker about something.

Shigure smiles at tohru. "Oh, how sweet of my little flower to make us all lunch.", Shigure said happily only then did he get hit by kyo. "she's not your little flower you perverted dog!", kyo snapped angrily at shigure.

"Yuuuuki! Kyo hit me.", shigure whinned at yuki. Yuki sighed and shakes head. "Please leave me out of this and plus you deserved it.", Yuki said as he walked over to Tohru and wrapped an arm around her and kisses her cheek making her blush. Kyo glares then sits down at the table with shigure. Tohru and Yuki walked over to the table and set lunch on the table. they all began to eat their lunch.

After they all ate lunch and tohru was washing the dishes with the help of yuki and kyo. the phone rang and shigure went and answered it. "Hello?", shigure said into the phone. "Oh Hatori, Hi!", Shigure said happily then he face into a serious look. "I see...very well, we'll see you soon. bye.",he said as he hung up and went into the kitchen where tohru, yuki, and kyo were.

"what Hatori want?", yuki asked. "he called telling us that Akito wants us and all of the other sohma members to come to the main, he has something important to tell us all.", shigure said in a calm tone. "but what about tohru and kyo. kyo can't go inside and tohru isn't a sohma.", yuki said. "oh, hatori said that akito wanted tohru and kyo to be in there also. he didn't say why though.", shigure said making everyone look at him in shock.

~**1 hour later**~

shigure, tohru, yuki and kyo along with hatori since he was driving them to the main house arrived there and they all got out and headed insde then headed to where all of the other sohma members and akito were at. Akito sees them and smiles a bit. "ah, welcome and i see ms honda and monster are here as well. that's good.", Akito said smirking making kyo glare but then just leans against the wall with his arms crossed as everyone else sits down around Akito in the big room.

"As you all know, as to reason why hatori called you all here to the main house. well, it's because I have something very important to tell you that i have kept in secret from all of you.", Akito said while everyone was surprised. "well, for 19 years you all thought there were only 13 members of the Sohma family, but really there are 14 of you.", he said making everyone eyes go wide in shock. kyo's eyes were wide in shock as were tohru's while they looked at akito.

"I don't count as part of that since I am god, but there is one person that has the family curse like all of you do.", Akito said to them. 'There's another member of the Sohma Family that also has the curse.", tohru thought in wonder. Akito looked at Hatori. "Hatori, will you please go get her and bring her in.", he said and hatori nod then left the room making everyone wonder who was the 14th member that was cursed.

Hatori came back in and Akito stood and aim his hand towards the sliding doors that hatori had open after he walked in. "Everyone, I like you all to meet the 14th member and my younger sister, Serena Sohma", Akito said as a young lovely figure walked in making everyone's eyes go wider in shock.

Serena was 19 who had a lovely figure with a medium size chest, she had long blonde hair and beautiful midnight blue eyes that you could stare into for hours. she was dressed in a black kimono with some pink cherry blossoms on it and a pink rose in her hair but what caught kyo, tohru and yuki was that there was a black collor around her neck that had a meddium sized cat bell on it. Kyo stared at Serena like he was in a trance as she walked and slowly sat on her knees beside Akito.

'She's the 14 member. she's so beautiful, I wonder what animal form she takes.', Tohru wonder in amazment. Akito looked at Serena and smiled gently then looked at everyone. "she is very special to me and I want all of you to treat with respect, is that understood.", akito asked and everyone nodded. "alright, well you all may go but shigure i want you to stay so i can talk to you.", he said as everyone got up and left while shigure stayed.

"Shigure, I need a favor from you.", Akito said looking at shigure. Kyo, Yuki and Torhu were waiting outside for shigure. wondering what akito was talking to shigure about and wondering what form does akito's sister take and why akito has kept her a secret from everyone for a whole 19 years.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*smiles*well there was chapter 2, everyone. What is the favor Akito wants from Shigure and What animal form does Serena Sohma take? well we'll just have wait and see. :)**

**Tohru:*smiles happily*oh I can't wait to see what animal form Serena takes.**

**Kyo:*blushes at the thought of Serena and looks away***

**Yuki:*smirks*looks like the stupid cat is in love.**

**Kyo:*glares*I AM NOT, SO SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!**

**Shigure:*teases*Kyo's in love! Kyo's in love! **

**Kyo:*growls*AHHH! SHUT UP! *storms off***

**Shigure:*smirks and chuckles happily***

**Me:*sweat drops*oh dear...Anyway Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: New Member In Shigure's House

**Me:*smiles* Yay! chapter 3 is up!**

**Tohru: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Yuki: Serena Sohma belongs only to SerenaRose18**

**Kyo: Enjoy**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 3: New Member In Shigure's House

Akito looks at Serena. "Can you give us a moment, dear sister.", Akito asked and Serena nodded then got up and left the room. Shigure looks at Akito in wonder. "What is the favor you need from me?", Shigure. Akito looks at Shigure. "I need you to let my sister live with you for a while and enroll her into the same school as kyo, yuki and tohru.", akito said. Shigure blinked. "Why, whatever for?", shigure asked.

"I want her to be around other people beside the maids and the others here at the house..."Akito said then smirked. "I want to test her to see how she can act around those people at the school and act on being out in the world.", he said smirking.

"I see...well I don't mind her staying with me and I'll enroll her into kyo, yuki and tohru's school", Shigure said. "also don't tell the others of what animal form, my dear sister takes...it's bad enough there's one of them already..but thank heavens she can't turned into that horrible monster.", akito said in a serious tone. "what animal does she transform in?", Shigure asked.

"My dear sister, when ever my sister is hugged by a boy or is either stressed she transforms into a cat...",akito said making shigure look at him in shock. "but you not tell no one.", he said and shigure nodded. "very well you may leave shigure, I'll send my sister over tomorrow.", akito said as shigure left the room and met up with kyo, yuki and tohru then they all headed back to shigure's place.

~**The Next Day: Sunday**~

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were sitting at the table eating breakfast that tohru had made as shigure made his way into the room and looked at them. "everyone, I have wonderful news...someone is coming to live with us.", shigure said happily making them blink.

"Someone is living with us?", Yuki asked puzzled.

"I hope it's not Momiji or Kagura.", Kyo said annoyed.

"where will this person sleep?", Tohru asked.

"Yes yuki, no it's not them kyo and to answer question tohru she will be sharing a room with you if that's ok.", shigure said.

"Her?", Yuki and Kyo said as they blinked.

"Oh wonderful!", Tohru said happily as a knock came from the door. Shigure went to the door and opened it and let Hatori in and Serena followed in behind him but wearing different clothes. Serena wasn't dressed in her kimono anymore no, instead she was dressed in a black shirt and a white skirt that went to her knees and black flats and still had the black collor with the bell around her neck still and she had her hair up in a pony tail. She looked like a normal teenager.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru stared in shock. Shigure smiled. Hatori looked at them. "Miss Serena will be living here with you all for a while.", Hatori said.

"Why the hell is she staying with us?", Kyo snapped. "Kyo! be nice.", Shigure said. "Akito wanted her to try and get used to being around others besides the ones living and working at the main house.", he said. Kyo just huffed and crossed his arms.

Tohru stood up and smiled as she bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Sohma-san.", Tohru said. Serena looked at tohru with no emotion showing. "Please, Miss Honda call me Serena.", Serena said in a angel like voice making everyone look at her surprised. No one ever heard her talk, to them her voice sweet and shy but to Kyo her voice was lovely.

"Ok, Sere-chan.", Tohru said smiling. Serena was going to correct her but didn't since she thought the nickname tohru gave her was cute and she liked it. Hatori looked at serena. "Alright, your going to be living here with them...so don't be afraid to speak to them or ask. ok.", Hatori asked. Serena nodded and looked at him. "Yes, Hatori-san.", serena said. Hatori nodded then said 'bye to them and left after unloading serena's bag.

Serena was about to pick up her bag but tohru smiled and helped Serena with her bag. "here I'll help you get that to my room.", Tohru said as she happily went up the stairs to her room with Serena following her. Serena didn't understand why this girl was being so nice to her, did she know about the curse in this family? Tohru smiled and let Serena into her room and set her bag down gently.

Tohru looked and smiled at Serena. "I never knew Akito had a sister...but all and all I hope we can become very good friends.", Tohru said to Serena as she smiled. Serena's eyes widen. This...This girl wanted her as a friend. All she ever wanted was a friend...Serena was tired of being stuck in a room alone with no one to play with or talk to.

'I mean akito did play and talked to me sometimes when we're kids but that all stop when he took the role of god and started to treat me like his special pet just cause I was cursed.', Serena thought sadly then looked at Tohru and softly smiled. "I would like that, Tohru-chan.", Serena said making tohru giggle and smile at her nickname serena gave her.

So after a week went by, Serena got use to where eveything was in the house, she enjoyed talking to Tohru and they became the best of friends but she still felt shy talking to yuki, kyo and shigure. all and all Serena was enjoying her stay here at Shigure's house and maybe just mabye she would be comfy enough around the boys but mostly enough around Kyo.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*smiles*That was chapter 3 my peeps!**

**Tohru: Oh Sere-chan is going to be living with us. *smiles***

**Shigure:*smiles happily* Now I have two little flowers!**

***Kyo and Yuki hit Shigure***

**Kyo and Yuki: THEY ARE NOT YOURS!**

**Shigure:*whines then runs off to complain to Hatori***

**Kyo:*glares*tch. Stupid Perverted Dog.**

**Yuki:*sighs***

**Me:*sweat drops*A-Anyway Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: New Student

**Me:*smiles* Hi-Hi chapter 4 is up! yay!**

**Tohru: Wonderful!**

**Kyo: yay I guess.**

**Yuki: Miss SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but Miss Serena Sohma belongs to Miss SerenaRose18 only.**

**Me: ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Student

~**At Kaibara High School**~

Tohru stood near her two friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima but Tohru calls them Uo-chan and Hana-chan. "So I heard there's going to be a new kid at this school?", Uo-chan asked. "Yes, she's very pretty and I hope you, hana-chan and her can become friends too.", Tohru said happily. "I see...I felt the same electric waves that come from Yuki and Kyo on her", Hana-chan said. "Oh well that's because...", tohru said but the teachter, Mr. Mamoru Kurosaki came in and made everyone sit down.

"Alright, Everyone we have a new student at this school and in our class so please be respectful.", Mr. Kurosaki said to them then looked at the door. "Please come in and introduce yourself.", he said as the sliding door open. Everyone gasped as Serena walked in dressed in the girl's school uniform while had her hair up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon tied to her hair to match her school uniform and held her black school bag and still had the black collor with the bell around her neck.

Everyone in the classroom stared as Serena walked in and stood near the teacher's desk then bowed to everyone. "Hello, My name is Serena Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you all.", serena said with angel like voice as she stood up and looked at everyone with her midnight blue eyes making all the guys swoon. Kyo couldn't help but stare at Serena. She looked cute in her school uniform plus her eyes were beauti- wait, what? Kyo blinked 'What the hell am I saying?!', Kyo thought as he shook his head.

Mr. Kurosaki smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Miss Sohma you can sit in the desk next to Miss Honda.", he said. Serena nodded and walked over to where Tohru was sitting and sat next to her. Mr. Kurosaki began to teach English to class as everyone took notes. Serena listened to the teacher as she took notes. the subject was about Romeo and Juilet.

Mr. Kurosaki turned and looked at his students. "ok, now can I have two people stand and read a quote from Romeo and Juliet?", Mr. Kurosaki asked and Serena raised her hand. "Alright, Serena. anyone else?", he said and serena stood up. all of the boys were going to raise there hands but one hand with black and white beads around the wrist beat them to it.

Mr. Kurosaki looked and smiled. "Ah, Kyo. thank you.", Mr. Kurosai said making the other boys glare at kyo as he stood up. "Ok, Kyo you and Serena please come to the front of the class and you will be reading romeo part while serena reads juilets.", he said and they nodded as they made their way to the front of the class and stood in front of everyone. Kyo looked down at his book then looked up at everyone as he began to read romeo's line.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.", Kyo said as he glared at the page and a small red blush appeared on his cheeks. 'why the heck did I have to raise my hand. this is stupid.', kyo thought annoyed.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.", Serena began to said in a gentle tone as she looked at Kyo. Kyo blinked and looked at her. "which mannerly devotion show in this: For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.", she said as she placed her palm on top of kyo's palm making his heart stop.

Kyo shook out his thought and looked at her. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?", Kyo asked. Serena smiled a little. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.", serena said.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;", Kyo said as he smiled a little at serena making her heart skip a beat and a blush appear on her cheeks. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn into despair", he said not taking his eyes off of Serena.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.", Serena said looking at Kyo. "Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take.", Kyo said. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.", he said smirking. Serena blushed a little and smiled softly

"Then have my lips the sin that have took.", Serena said to Kyo. "Sin from my lips?", Kyo asked. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.", Kyo said. 'What is wrong with me...I sound stupid.', kyo tought. "You kiss by the book.", Serena said softly as she closed her eyes then snapped her eyes open as everyone in the classroom clapped.

Mr. Kurosaki clapped and smiled. "wonderful job you too and Miss Serena you sounded wonderful." Serena blushed nervously and nodded. "T- Thank you M-Mr. Kurosaki", Serena said then softly gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth. 'Wha- What's wrong with me, I've never studderd in my whole life. No! I have to stay clam and behave like my brother taught me', Serena thought. Mr Kurosaki looked at her worried.

"something wrong?", Mr. Kurosaki asked. Serena shooked her head and calmed down then her face turned serious. "No, I am fine. Mr. Kurosaki Thank you.", Serena said in a serious tone then headed back to her seat and sat back down.

Kyo and everyone else looked at her and blinked in cofusion. One mintue she was blushing and the next she's back to being serious and showing no emotion what so ever. Tohru looked at Serena worried. 'I wonder what's making serena be so serious and emotionless instead of being happy and showing any other emotion?', tohru thought. Kyo just sighed and shook his head and went back to his desk as the teacher went back to teaching.

The bell rang meaning it was time for lunch and everyone either left for their next class or just sat in desks with their friends. Tohru sat with Uo-chan, Hana-cha, and Kyo since Yuki had to leave for a student meeting. Serena looked around at everyone smiling and have a good time with their friends. just seeing all this made serena feel despressed as she remembered what her brother told her when he became god and she was growing up.

~_Flashback~_

_Akito stood in front of Serena dress in his loose katana and she sat on her knees._

_"My dear sister, you will follow my orders only.", Akito said. _

_"Yes, Onii-chan.", Serena said. Akito glared and slapped her across the face. "Don't ever call me that! though I am your brother, your not aloud to call me that! I am God! you will call me by my name!", Akito snapped angrily._

_"Y-Yes Akito.", Serena said only to get slapped again. "And Don't stutter, it makes you sound weak.", he said._

_"Yes Akito.", Serena said. Akito smirked. "That's better and remember to follow my orders.", Akito said. "Yes, Akito.", Serena said in a calm serious tone. "Ne, Akito. why can't I meet and play with the other kids, why must I be locked up in here.", she asked as she looked at him. Akito smirked and leaned down to her ear. "Because, dear sister...your born as the cat and they hate the cat just like they hate the other cat, so if they meet you and they found out that you were a cat. They would be disgusted by you and hate you forever...the cat is a worthless creature just like you and that other cat who turns into a disgusting monster! ", Akito said making her eyes widen in fear. Akito smirked and stood then headed for the door. "Remember what I said and it's best if you stay away from people...", he said as he slide the door shut leaving her in the dark._

_~End of Flashback~_

Serena looked down as she sighed sadly and got up with her bag then left the classrom shutting the door behind her.

Tohru frowned as she saw Serena leave the classroom. Uo-chan and Hana-chan looked at the door then at tohru. "So she's the new girl, what's wrong with her ?", Uo-chan said with her arms crossed. "her electric waves felt so strong and depressing.",Hana-chan said. "She looked upset too.", Tohru said sadly.

Kyo looked at them then at the door and sighed as he got up and headed out the door with Tohru, Uo-chan and Hana-chan looking at him.

"Kyo, where are you going?", Tohru asked.

"No where, don't worry about it.", Kyo said not looking back as he closed the door and walked in the same direction Serena went in.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: That was chapter 4! **

**Tohru:*sad* Poor Sere-chan! how could Akito be like that to her.**

**Kyo:*glares* How dare he treat her like that!**

**Yuki:*smirks*Kyo's in love...**

**Kyo:*glares at yuki then looks away embarrassed*AM NOT SO SHUT IT, STUPID RAT.**

**Me:*smirks and giggles* uh-huh, sure. Anyway Please Review and Favorite! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Moment

**Me:*smiles* Ohayo! Chapter 5 is up and ready to go!**

**Kyo: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!**

**Tohru: Serena Sohma belongs only to SerenaRose18**

**Serena: Enjoy.**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 5: Moment

Kyo walked down the hallway as he was following Serena who was walking way ahead of him and was wondering what was up with her. He had no idea what made her went from a shy blushing person to a serious person and then to a sad depressed person, it bugged him so much that it ticked him off.

Serena walked quickly down the hall avoiding any of the other boys who tried to talk to her while trying not to bumped into them that would make her transform.

She went up the stairs and opened the door to the roof then she walked out onto the roof and over to the railing of the roof and stared at the wonderful view then looked up the sky.

Kyo made it to the door that lead to the roof and opened it slowly and peeked out as he watched Serena. Serena looked up at the sky then looked down as she let out a small sigh and her hair gently swayed in the soft breeze. Serena sat down and took out a small bagged lunch and sat it on her lap.

"I don't understand. why would he send me here when he told me that if someone found out about my form they be disgusted and hate me, just like they hate the other cat...", serena said sadly.

Kyo eyes widen as he listened to her. 'Other cat? so then that must mean I'm not the only one who is cursed with the cat.', kyo thought as he watched her and listened.

"I- I just don't want to be hated nor do I want the other cat to be.", serena said as she looked down as tears swelled up in her eyes. Kyo glared as he saw her tears. He hated seeing girls cry. Kyo opened the door and walked out onto the roof making serena look up and gasp.

Serena quickly wiped her tears and stood up as she glared. "What are you doing here? did you follow me?", Serena asked. Kyo looked at her. "you know, you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up and act all serious.", kyo said.

Serena scoffs softly and looks away. "easy for you to say, you don't have a brother that treats you more like his special little pet then of his own sister that had to obey his orders for 19 years while being locked up inside the house.", Serena said.

Kyo eyes widen in shock as he looked at her. "Your brother, never let you even go outside to do anything, not even meet the other family members?", kyo asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, I wasn't aloud. Broth- Akito said that if I went outside and met the others and they found out about my form they would be disgusted by me and hate me forever. Just like they hate the other cat because cats are worthless creatures like the other cat that can turn into a monster.", Serena said emotionless as her hair swayed in the breeze.

Kyo's eyes were wide in shock still. 'Akito? Akito was the one who made her think like that. He was the one who had kept her in the dark for 19 years. making her think that everyone would be digsusted and hate her if they saw her form!', kyo thought.

"Did akito tell you who was cursed with the cat that could turn into a monster?", Kyo asked. Serena looked at him as she shook her head. "Well, your looking at him.", he said. Serena's eyes widen then she glared. "Is this some kind of sick joke!", Serena snapped at him.

"You think this is a joke? well it's not! I am! Me, Kyo Sohma am the one who is cursed with the cat that turns into a monster if these beads come off!", Kyo yelled showing the beads on his left wrist.

Serena looked at him with wide eyes then looked down. "I don't believe you, Kyo-san.", Serena said. Kyo went to say something but the roof door opened and tohru came out. Tohru looked between Kyo and Serena.

"I heard yelling when I was coming up here, is something wrong?", Tohru said as she walked out and stood near Kyo while looking at Serena worried. Kyo got an idea and looked at Serena. "you don't believe, well then I'll prove it!", Kyo said as he grabbed tohru and hugged her close to him making a 'poof' noise and orange smoke appear.

Serena blinked then her eyes widen as the smoke cleared and there sitting near kyo's clothes was kyo himself but he was an orange cat. Tohru blinked.

Serena looked down at Kyo in shock. 'His- His the other cat, the one that turns into the monster. He was telling the truth...N-No it can't be!', Serena thought in panic. Serena backed up a little then quickly grabbed her bag and ran around tohru and headed out the roof door.

"Sere-chan! Wait!", Tohru said as she ran after Serena while Kyo followed after he transformed back and put his clothes back on.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: There you have it chapter 5! Serena now knows that Kyo is the other cat Akito said to her. What will happened when tohru and kyo go after her and find out her form. Stay tune for that in Chapter 6!**

**Tohru:*sniffs* Poor Sere-chan!**

**Kyo:*glares* how could akito treat her like that! he will pay.**

**Me:*nods*yeah and how dare he said cats are worthless creatures. They're not! I happened to love cats!**

**Yuki:*sweat drops*Anyway Please Review and Favorite, everyone. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

**Me: Hey what's up my peeps! Wonderful News chapter 6 is up!**

**Tohru: YAY! I can't wait to see what happens!**

**Kyo: yeah...**

**Yuki: Miss SerenaRose18 is this were we get to see what form Miss Serena Sohma takes.**

**Me:*smiles* why yes Yuki. Any way Kyo-kun can you do the disclaimer Please.**

**Kyo: Alright, SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, But She does own Serena Sohma.**

**Me and Tohru: Enjoy Mina-san! :)**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 6: Surprise!

Serena quickly ran down the hall and past everyone as Tohru and Kyo were running after her. "Sere-chan, Wait Please!", Tohru said as she ran. Serena shook her head as she kept running till she ran out to the front of the school and onto the sidewalk

Yuki walked out of a classroom and saw Tohru and Kyo running down the hallway and went after them. "Why are you guys running?", Yuki said. "Sere-chan saw Kyo's animal form.", Tohru. "me and Serena were talking out on the roof and she didn't believe me about me being a cat so I had to prove it to her by hugging tohru then she panic about something and ran off!", Kyo said running.

Yuki nodded and ran with them till they were in front of the school and saw serena running onto the sidewalk but they also saw a guy walking in her direction. Serena ran but didn't see the guy walking her way and she bumped into him then there was a 'poof' noise and yellow smoke appeared.

Tohru and Kyo arrived and stopped with wide eyes as the guy blinked and was about to look down but Yuki blocked his eyes and said something about he didn't see nothing and pushed the guy far far away down the sidewalk.

Yuki turns around and looks down at the pile of clothes with Tohru and Kyo. The pile of clothes moved a bit then a blonde cat pops out from under the clothes and looks at them with it's midnight blue eyes. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo stared wide eyed in shock at the blonde cat.

Tohru saw the black collar with the bell around the blonde cat's neck and she knew who it was."Sere-chan?", Tohru asked softly still in shock. Serena looked down as her cat ears went down. "Wha- What the Hell?", Kyo said in shock.

"Miss Serena?", Yuki said. Serena looked down still. "This is my animal form alright!", Serena said then looked up at them glaring. "I'm born as the cat too! Ok!", She snapped. Tohru slowly kneeled down and slowly reached out a hand towards Serena without saying a word. Serena's eyes widen in fear as what akito said to her replayed in her mind over and over again.

"_They will hate you and be disgusted!" "The cat is a worthless creature just like you and the other cat" "They will hate you forever" "hate you forever..." hate you forever...'' _

_"HATE YOU!"_

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Serena screamed with her eyes shut as she swing her cat paw towards tohru's hand and scratches tohru's hand with her cat claws. Tohru winced in pain and pulled her hand back. "Tohru!", Yuki gasped and went to her. Kyo glared at Serena. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! STUPID GIRL! TOHRU WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!", Kyo yelled angrily at serena while glaring at her but then his eyes widen as he heared at what he said.

Serena's eyes snapped open and widen in shock as she looked at yuki then tohru then at kyo. tears slowly appeared in Serena's scared eyes as she quickly ran off away from them. 'Akito was right, they do hate me. Even Kyo hates me...', Serena thought sadly as she kept running with her tears running down her cheeks.

Tohru watches serena run away sadly. Yuki glared at Kyo and was about to yell at him but stopped as he saw kyo's eyes wide in shock. 'Wha- What did I just do? How- How could I yell at her like that... she was already in pain and I just made it worse.', Kyo thought.

Kyo looked down then looked back up with a serious look on his face as he picked up serena's clothes and bag then dashed down the sidewalk after Serena. Tohru and Yuki watched Kyo run off after Serena.

"Do- Do you think his going to find her and tell her sorry?", Tohru asked as Yuki bandaid her hand while she looked in the direction Kyo went. Yuki finished putting a bandaid on Tohru's hand then looked in the same direction Tohru was looking.

"We can only hope and that he better other wise he'll regret it.", yuki said as he stood up then helped Tohru and they both headed back into the school. Both wondering if Kyo will be able to find Serena. Yuki looked back at the direction kyo ran. 'You better make things right, you idiot.', Yuki thought as he turned and headed back inside the school while holding Tohru's hand.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: there was chapter 6, mina-san. gomen if it came out short. but I promise there will be morse next chapter.**

**Yuki: poor Miss Serena...*glares at kyo* good going stupid cat.**

**Kyo:*looks down then looks up and runs off to go find Serena***

**Tohru: Poor Sere-chan...she looked so sad and scared.**

**Yuki:*nods*I know, but don't worry Tohru. that stup... I mean Kyo will make it right. if not then he'll be sorry.**

**Tohru:*nods*ok, Yuki-kun. *kisses his cheek***

**Yuki:*smiles and holds Tohru's hand***

**Me:*smiles* Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Sorry & A Sweet Kiss

**Me: Hi Everyone Chapter 7 is up Surprise! *smiles***

**Tohru: Yay! **

**Me: this is KyoSere moment!**

**Serena: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 Only!**

**Me, Tohru and Serena: ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 7: A Sorry &amp; A Sweet Kiss

Serena kept running in her cat form as she came to a lake that was sparkling under the sunlight and that was surround by trees as she hopped up onto a flat rock in the sand near the water as she looked down at her reflection in the water. Serena's ears went down as she looked at herself. _"They hate you forever."_ akito's words wouldn't leave her mind as she looked down and tears ran down her cheeks and into the water.

Kyo kept running as he ran around town looking for her 'Where the hell could she have gone?', Kyo thought as he ran threw the woods looking for her till he ended up at the lake were there sitting on a rock still a cat was Serena. 'There she is.', he thought. Kyo looked at her and felt his heart tighten as he could see tear drops coming from her small cheeks. Kyo slowly walked down onto the sand and slowly over to her.

"Hey.", Kyo said making Serena snap her small head towards him. Serena's eyes widen and she was about to take off again but kyo stopped her. "Wait. here, these are yours.", kyo said as he walked towards the rock she was sitting on and set her clothes by her then stepped back.

Serena blinked at him then looked down at her clothes as she placed her paw on them and a 'poof' noise and yellow smoke appeared as serena was back into her humand form only she was naked. Kyo's eyes widen in shock. "A- Ahh! S- Sorry!", Kyo stuttered as he quickly turned around with his back to her as his face were red with embarrassment. 'Damn it! why did I forget to turn around?! Great now I saw her naked! though, she did have an amazing body. AHH Shut up!', Kyo thought embarrassed. Serena got dress without saying a word to Kyo and stayed sitting on the rock.

"You can look now...", Serena said softly looking down. Kyo turned around and looked at her. "Look...",Kyo said softly running a hand threw his hair. "Im- I'm sorry for snapping at ya like that. Your- Your not stupid and I understand your pain.", he said looking away a bit. Serena looked at him in surprised.

"Also, I- I mean we don't hate you. Yuki, Tohru, and I don't hate you. Tohru could never hate you. your her friend and she cares about you. Just- Just like I care about you.", Kyo said blushing a tiny bit. Serena blushed as she looked at him. 'They don't hate me, He doesn't hate me. They really care about me.', Serena thought.

Kyo looked at her with a serious look on his face. "And I'll make Akito pay for treating you like that. No brother should treat their sister like some pet! We'll protect you, Hell I'll even protect you by myself if I have to, just to see a smile on your face again!", Kyo said but his eyes widen in shock and he blushed badly at his outburst. Serena's eyes were wide in shock as she blushed. 'Wha- What? He- He do that for me?', Serena thought blushing still.

Kyo looked away embarrassed. Serena looked at him and smiled as she stood up. "You Know, I don't hate you either.", Serena said making Kyo's eyes wide in surprise. "growing up I heard the story about the zodiacs and the cat and people at the main house told me I should hate the cat but, I never could hate the cat.", Serena said as she softly smiled as Kyo's eyes were wide as he blushed a bit.

Serena smiled and walked up to him. "In fact, from the moment I heard about there being someone else that was born as the cat besides myself. I smiled knowing that I wasn't alone, that I had someone who shared the same curse as me and I promised myself that if I ever met the other cat, that I would never hate him instead I would care about him and show him that I would be there for him always.", Serena said as she stood in front of him.

Serena looked at Kyo and smiled. "Kyo...", Serena said as Kyo slowly turned his head and looked at her only to have her lips on his cheek in a small but sweet gentle kiss on the cheek. Kyo's eyes widen as his body stiffened. Serena softly pulled away from his cheek and looked at him as she smiled making his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you.", Serena said softly while smiling at him as their hair swayed in the soft breeze.

Kyo blinked and shook out of his daze then smiled a bit. "Yeah, whatever.", Kyo said trying to keep his cool. "Come on, Let's go home.", he said as he took Serena's hand making her blush but then smile as they both walked away with the lake was sparking in the sunlight behind them. They walked hand in hand back to Shigure's house knowing that the cat or should I say cats will never be alone in this world because now they would have each other and the friendship that they now had with each other.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*smiles*well there have it chapter 7 and don't worry this is not the end. it's only getting started. Will Kyo and Serena's friendship grow into something more or will something tear them apart?**

**Tohru:*smiles happily* Aww! So Kawaii!**

**Yuki:*smirks* Sooo... Stupid cat got kissed by Miss Serena.**

**Kyo:*blushes red and glares at Yuki*SHUT UP! IT'S ONLY A KISS ON THE CHEEK!**

**Yuki:*chuckles and smirks***

**Kyo:*growls***

**Me:*stands between them*Alright you two knock it off.**

**Serena:*sweat drops*Anyway Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

**Me:*smiles* Ohayo! chapter 8 is up! Also this is another KyoSere moment. :)**

**Tohru:*smiles* SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs only to SerenaRose18**

**Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 8: Pain

~**Night Time At Shigure's House**~

Serena stood with Tohru in the kitchen while Yuki and Shigure were sitting at the table. Serena watched Tohru cook dinner. "What are you cooking Tohru-chan?", Serena asked. Tohru smiled. "Leek soup and fried rice.", Tohru said happily making Serena wince since she didn't like leeks at all.

Tohru looked at Serena and blinks. "do you not like leeks?", tohru asked and serena shook her head making tohru gasp. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I know kyo doesn't like it but I didn't know you don't like them either. I can make you something else!", Tohru said in a worried tone but Serena softly giggled and smiles.

"It's ok tohru-chan, you don't have to make any else I'll just make me some rice balls.", Serena said as she walked over to the rice cooker and opened the lid and began to roll and pat some rice into a ball and does it three more times, making four rice balls. "I didn't know you learned how to make rice balls.", Tohru said.

"well it isn't hard...by the way where is kyo?", Serena asked as she looked at tohru with the four rice balls on a small plate. "Oh, his on the roof he likes sitting up there.", Tohru said. "Ok, I'll be back.", serena said as she headed outside to where she saw a ladder on the side of the house.

Kyo layed on the roof with his arms resting behind his head as he stared up at the stars lost in thought. 'Why does my heart skip a beat everytime I see serena smile and why does my heart hurt when I see her sad or crying?', Kyo thought then glared at the night sky. 'It doesn't matter right now, what matters most is keeping Serena safe from Akito...he will pay. I will protect her.', kyo thought angrily.

Serena climbs up the ladder and sees Kyo laying on the roof. 'There he is, Tohru was right.', Serena thought as she smiled. "Hey there, Kyo-san.", Serena said making Kyo jump in surprised. "Ahh!", Kyo said as he snapped out his thoughts and jumpped in surprised.

Serena giggles as Kyo look at her then looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah, Yeah laugh it up.", Kyo said annoyed. Serena giggled then smiled as she climb up onto the roof then went over to Kyo and sat by him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you.", Serena smiles. Kyo looks at her and smiles knowing he could never be mad at her.

"It's fine, I guess.", Kyo said. Serena smiled and gasped. "Oh, here I made us something to eat since the others are eating leek soup and fried rice.", Serena said as she sat the plate of rice balls between as Kyo shivered at the mention of 'Leeks'. "Tohru told me you didn't like leeks either.", she said as she picked up a rice ball and eat it. "Yeah, I totally grossed by them.", kyo said picking up a rice ball and eating it.

"Me too, they were gross ever since I was a kid. I've never like them.", Serena said eating her rice ball and looking at the stars as kyo looked over at her in surprise. 'She hates leeks also. well that's good at least we have one thing in common.', Kyo thought as he ate another rice ball.

Serena looked at the stars as she smiled. Kyo looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her. 'she looks so happy then she did before, I'm glad...', Kyo thought smiling. Serena looked at him and smiles. "So Kyo-san...", Serena said. "Call me Kyo. I can't stand the 'san' part.", Kyo said. "Ok, Kyo-kun.", Serena said smiles making kyo blush a bit.

"That's- That's fine too.", Kyo said blushing a bit. Serena giggled and Kyo looked at her and smiles. "You know, you look cute when you giggle.", kyo said. Serena blinks at him and blushes red. "T- Thank you.", Serena said looking back up at the stars. Kyo smiled and looked back up at the stars as well. "welcome.", kyo said.

"S- So what do you like to do?", Serena asked. "I like to do martial arts. when I was a kid, I trained a lot with my master.", Kyo said smiling making Serena look at him. "Really? that's cool.", Serena said smiling. "Yeah, my master was the greatest plus he was the only one who raised me...after my mother's death and my father hates me, saying it was my fault for her death.", kyo said looking down.

Serena gasps softly then gently places a hand on top of kyo's hand making him look at her. "I'm so sorry about that, Kyo-kun and you know what I believe that it wasn't your fault and how could a father hate his own son, but also you should be happy that your master raised you because you grew up into a strong, brave kindhearted guy.", Serena said smiling while her hand was still resting ontop of his. "Also I'm happy that I was able to meet you and everyone else also I'm glad that I have you as my friend too.", she said looking up at him and into his eyes.

Kyo looked at her and into her eyes. 'She has such beautiful midnight blue eyes, there as blue as the night sky. you could just stare at them for hours on end.', kyo thought. Serena looked at him then looked down and away. "but at least you had parents...I don't remember mine.", serena said sadly making kyo's eyes wide.

"Wha-What happened to them?", kyo asked softly. Serena looked down. "I was told by one of the maid who was there on the day of my birth, that when I was born and my father tried to hold me I transformed into a little kitten.", Serena said sadly.

"My parents were terrified because they heard about the other cat who could turn into a monster and they thought that their child would turn into it too so they begged someone at the main house to take this ' terrible cursed child' away from them.", Serena said softly as her body shook a bit. Kyo looked at her in horror but kept listening.

"S- So Akito's father and mother took me in when akito was a one year old. a-and hatori erased my parent's memory of ever having me and I never saw them again...", Serena sniffed as a tear runs down her cheek but she quickly wipes it away.

Kyo looked down a bit then quickly grabbed Serena by her arm and pulled her close to his chest as he held her tight. Serena's eyes widen in surprise."It's ok, to cry. Go ahead and cry, don't worry I'll be here for you.", Kyo said holding her close as he looked at the stars.

Tears swelled up in serena's eyes as she hid her face in Kyo's chest and gripped onto his shirt tightly as she sobbed louly. Letting out the pain she had kept bottled up and Kyo's grip on her tighten as he rest his head gently on top of her head comforting her. 'She's kept that pain bottled up inside her for to long.', kyo thought.

After a while of crying serena layed alseeped in kyo's arms and sitting in his lap. Kyo looked up at the stars shinning in the night sky as he held serena close in a friendly mannor to keep her warm. "Don't worry, Serena. you'll never be alone again and you'll never have to go threw pain ever again.", Kyo said softly after he ate the last rice ball then looks back at the stars with Serena sleeping peacefully in his arms.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*sniffs*That was chapter 8 and that was so cute and sweet between friends. but will kyo and serena still be just friends or will it grow into love? find out next time. :)**

**Tohru:*sniffs* Awww! **

**Kyo:*embarrassed*I- I was only comforting her like any friend would do!**

**Serena:*smiles* Thank you Kyo-kun. **

**Kyo:*red*Y- Your welcome.**

**Shigure:*sings happily*Kyo's in love, Kyo's in love!**

**Kyo:*glares*AHHH! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DOG! *beats shigure up***

**Shigure:*knocked out***

**Serena, Tohru and Yuki:*sweat drop***

**Me:*sigh*Oh boy...What am I going to do? *smiles* Anyway Please Review and Favorite! Ja-ne! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Checkup

**Me:*smiles* Yay! chapter 9 is ready.**

**Hatori: Miss SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Tohru: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Serena:Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 9: Checkup

~**The Nex Day at Kaibara High School**~

Mr. Kurosaki was teaching the class as they all were taking notes. Serena sat in her desk next to tohru while Kyo in his desk behind Yuki. they were all taking notes with the other students. Kyo looked over his shoulder at Serena. Serena felt someone staring and looked up to see kyo. Serena smiled at him then went back to taking notes as he smiled back then turned his head back around and kept on with his notes.

The Bell rung meaning it was time for break and for the next class. Some students got up and left the classroom to either hang with friends or use the restroom. Tohru smiled as she gently grabbed Serena's hand and brought to her friends Uo-chan's desk where Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Kyo and Yuki were at.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan I like you to meet my new friend, Sere-chan.", Tohru said happily. Serena smiled and bowed. "It's a nice to meet you both. My name is Serena Sohma but...", Serena said but Uo-hcan jumps up. "your name is Sohma, like the prince and orange top here!", Uo-chan surprised.

"Y-yes, but I'm not their cousin or anything. it's because of my brother.", Serena said blinking. Uo-chan nods and smiles. "Ah, alright well welcome to the group.", Uo-chan said as she gently patted Serena on the back. Serena smiled at everyone. Serena truly felt happy she finally doesn't feel alone because now she has friends.

A voice came onto the loud speaker. "Serena Sohma, Please report to the nurse's office. Serena Sohma Please report to the nurse's office.", the voice said then went off. everyone blinked. "well that was odd.", Uo-chan said. "Sere-chan are you not feeling well?",Tohru asked worried. Serena shook her head. "No I'm fine. but I should go see what it is.", Serena said then left the classroom and headed for the nurse's office not knowing someone was following her.

Serena slowly slid the nurse's office door and walked in the closed it behind her. "Um, you wanted to see me?", Serena asked. Hatori turned around in the chair and faced her. "Yes, I did.", Hatori said making Serena gasp. "Ha- Hatori-san!", Serena said. On the ouside of the nurse's office Kyo had his ear against the door listening in. 'Why is Hatori here?', Kyo thought in wonder.

"What are you doing here, Hatori-san. If it's about Akito I don..", Serena said but hatori stopped her. "No, I didn't come here about him...I'm here for your checkup remember and since I know your afraid of others seeing. I thought I doing were no one else could see it.", Hatori said as he got up and lock the door behind her.

Kyo heard the door lock and looked. 'checkup? what could be wrong with her.', kyo thought as he kept listening. "Ok, sit down and take off your collar please.", Hatori said and Serena did as she was told as sat down on the bed in there and took off the black collar with the bell off from around her neck.

Hatori took the band aid wrap from her neck and there on her neck was a small bruise that went around her neck it was from when akito tried to choke her once for disobeying him. Hatori took some medicine cream and gently rub it on the burise on her neck then took some new band aid wrap and gently wrapped it around her neck.

"There just remember keep this covered and not to it dirty and becareful when your in the shower.", Hatori said putting the supplies away. Serena nodded then put the black collar with the bell back around her neck to hide the band aid wrap then stood up and hugged Hatori.

"Thank you, Hatori-san. you were the only one I could trust and talked to when I was alone in my room", Serena said softly. Hatori nodded and gently pattered her head in a older brother mannor. "Anytime, Miss Serena.", Hatori said. Serena smiled then unlocked the door and quickly headed to where Tohru and the others were.

Hatori was packing up his bag as Kyo walked into the room and glared at him. "So did Akito send you to spy on Serena?", Kyo said angrily. Hatori sighed softly then looked at Kyo. "No, I came here on my own for Serena's check up.", Hatori said making Kyo blink. "What check up?", Kyo asked.

"shut the door and I'll tell you but you can not tell the others.", Hatori said as Kyo nodded and closed the door then crossed his arms. "well?", Kyo said. "On Miss Serena's neck there is a bruise that Akito gave her for disobey his order when they were young.", Hatori said looking away as Kyo's eyes widen.

"Wha- What the Hell! How could he do something like that!", Kyo said angrily as he tighten his fists. "I do not know but once he did it, he regreted it, though he didn't say sorry. he just called for me to tend to his special pet and left the room.", Hatori said looking down.

"I may not show it, but Miss Serena is like a younger sister to me and it pained me to see her suffer in that house.", Hatori said making kyo look at in shocked. "No one in the main house not even Akito knows this but whenever I had the chance I would go into Serena's room where Akito kept her and talked to her and comfort her in a brotherly way whenever she was in pain.", Hatori said.

Hatori looked up at Kyo. "She was scared of her brother, she was afraid of everyone hating her, she felt so lonely. that I couldn't take it, so I asked Akito in a way that sound like a plan for him to test his control over Serena by letting live with you guys and go to school like a normal teenage girl.", Hatori said.

Kyo looked at Hatori in shock. 'He- He knew Serena was in pain and He cares a lot about her and it hurt him to see her suffering.', kyo thought. "Kyo, I thank you and tohru for helping Serena by showing her that she will never be alone and that she will never be hated by others.", Hatori said while looking at Kyo and smiled. Kyo nodded and smiled back then left the room closing the door behind him.

Hatori smiled as he watched Kyo leave then grabbed his bag and walked out of the nurse's office and down the hall but stopped and looked into the classroom where Serena was standing with Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Uo-chan and Hana-chan as he saw Serena smiling laughing with the others as Uo-chan made a joke. Hatori smiled as he looked at Kyo and saw that Kyo was looking at Serena with a smile on his face. Even if Kyo didn't know it yet, Hatori knew that Kyo was slowly falling in love with Serena.

"Take care of her and I hope you make her happy just like she'll make you happy, Kyo.", Hatori said to himself as he smiled then walked down the hallway and out of the school with his bag in his hand and his doctor jacket gently swaying in the light breeze.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*smiles* that was chapter 9 my peeps. stay turned for chapter 10!**

**Hatori: That way a good story, Miss SerenaRose.**

**Me:*blush*T-Thank you Hatori-san.**

**Kyo:*glares*his such a ladies man.**

**Serena:*giggles*Silly Kyo-kun, She's only blushing because Hatori is good looking but you know she has a crush on yo...**

**Me:*covers Serena's mouth quickly*SHHHHH!**

**Kyo:*blinks at me***

**Me:*giggles nervously*heh heh... A-Anyway Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Trick or Treat?

**Me:*smiles*Hi-Hi chapter 10 is up and since it's October I thought I make this a Halloween chapter. :)**

**Tohru: Yay!**

**Kyo: Awesome!**

**Yuki: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the character, But She does own Serena Sohma**

**Me and Serena: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 10: Trick or Treat?

Two months have gone by and It was now Monday, October 26th and everyone had school off for the week since it Halloween was Saturday. Serena and Tohru were talking up in the room they shared together as they were thinking of what to do for Halloween.

"Tohru-chan, we should wear costumes.", Serena said. "That's a great idea!", Tohru said happily. "Even Kyo and Yuki-kun can come and get costumes too.", she said. Serena smiled and nodded in agreement. "Costumes for what?", Kyo asked as he leaned against the door frame of tohru's room since he was walking by and heard them talking.

"For Halloween, Kyo. Me and Sere-chan are going to go get costumes and do some trick or treating.", Tohru said happily. "Why would you want to do that? that's for little kids.", Kyo said with his arms crossed. "cause you stupid cat. Miss Serena has never gone trick or treating before.", Yuki said as he appears also hearing them.

Kyo glared at Yuki. Serena stood up. "Please Kyo-kun, it really does sound like fun. plus we all can share the candy we get.", Serena said as she smiled. Kyo blushes at Serena calling him 'kyo-kun', not that he didn't mind her calling him that he liked it but only when she said it. Kyo sighed. "Alright, fine me and the darn rat will go.", Kyo said making Serena smile.

"Oh, thank you kyo-kun, your such a good friend.", Serena said as she hugged him then went with Tohru downstairs to help make dinner. Kyo blushes a bit then looked at Yuki to see him smirking. "What!", Kyo snapped. "Seems like the stupid cat is falling for Miss Serena.", Yuki said smirking.

Kyo turned red then glared at him. "I AM NOT SO SHUT IT YOU DARN RAT!", Kyo yelled then stormed off to his room and shut the door hard. Yuki chuckled and went downstairs and sat at the table with Shigure.

The Next day Tohru and Yuki were walking together holding hands with Serena and Kyo behind them as they all went out to look for some Halloween decorations and other scary things. Serena smiled as she looked at all of the stores filled with Halloween stuff. Serena stopped in front of a store and looked in the window.

Kyo stopped and saw her looking in the window then went over to her to see what she was looking at, inside the window there was a stuffed black cat toy that had a small black witch hat with a purple bow tied around the hat and around the cat's neck. "It's so cute. what do you think kyo-kun?", Serena said looking at him. "It's ok, I guess", Kyo said.

Serena smiled and looked back at the cat toy and softly sighed a little"I wish I could buy it...but I don't have any money. oh well.", Serena said sadly. "Sere-chan!", Tohru said calling out to her. Serena looks. "Coming! come on kyo-kun.", Serena said. "I'll be there in a sec ok.", Kyo said. "Ok.", Serena said as she headed over to the other store Tohru and Yuki were in.

Kyo looked back at the cat toy then walked into the store.

Serena was looking at Halloween decorations with Tohru and Yuki as Kyo caught up with them carrying a black bag in his hand. Yuki looked at him. "What's in the bag?", Yuki asked. "Nothing..just a scary halloween decoration I bought to scare Shigure with.", kyo said. Yuki blinked but just nodded and watched his girlfriend,tohru and Serena laugh at the scary or funny Halloween decorations.

Finally they all stopped at one store that made yuki and kyo pale then glared. It was Yuki's older brother, Ayame Sohma. "Please tell me there is another costume shop beside this one.", Yuki and Kyo both said annoyed. Serena blinked at them in confusing. "N- No, there isn't sorry.", Tohru said forgetting how yuki and kyo both couldn't stand Ayame.

"A- Anyway let's go in.", Tohru said as she and Serena went in followed by Yuki and Kyo. They all walked in making the bell on the door ring and someone walking out. "Who could it be?", Mine said. Mine Kuramae was dressed in a maid outfit as she walked out then spotting Yuki and the others and smiling.

"Oh Ayame-san, your brother and his friends are here!", she said happily. A man with long silver hair came running out smiling happily and dressed in a tattered wedding dress costume for halloween. "Oh Yay! My brother has come to see me!", Ayame said happily. Kyo and Yuki turned pale as a ghost while Serena and Tohru blinked.

~**An Hour Later**~

Ayame was wearing his normal clothes as he looked at his younger brother and everyone else. "So dear younger brother what brings you here.", Ayame said happily. "Tohru and her friend wanted to get costumes for Halloween.", yuki said. Ayame looked at Tohru then at Serena and smiled. "And may I ask who this lovely princess is?", Ayame asked taking Serena's hand and gently kissing it making Serena blush.

Kyo glared angrily at Ayame as jealously boiled in his veins. Kyo blinked. 'Wait What? I'm not jealous! I just don't want her near some werido like Ayame!', Kyo thought annoyed. "S-Serena Sohma, it's nice to meet you Ayame-san.", Serena said shly. Ayame smiled happily. "Oh! such a sweet lovely voice for such a beautiful girl.", Ayame said making Serena giggle and blush. Kyo glared and growled softly to himself.

Ayame looked at Serena and Tohru. "So, it's halloween costumes you would like. alright. Mine, help these two girls with different halloween costumes if you could.", Ayame said smiling. Mine smirked as she grabbed Tohru and Serena. "I know the best ones!", Mine said dragging Tohru and Serena behind a red curtain and to a dressing room. Kyo could see that Serena was kind of scared of that mane girl.

~ **Minutes Laters**~

Mine came out from behind the red curtain. "Ok, Miss Tohru why don't you show your costume first.", Mine said smirking. "O- Oh Ok.", Tohru said slowly but nervously stepping out making Yuki's eyes wide and his jaw drop.

Kyo blinked in shock. Tohru was dressd in a short sexy sleeveless witch costume with black and purple stockings going to her kees and a black witch hat on her head. "W- Well, what do you think Yuki-kun?", Tohru asked blushing.

"W- Well..maybe something different, if that's ok.", Yuki said blushing badly. "O-Ok.", Tohru said then went back to change into something else." After many different costumes tohru found the perfect one. It was Dorthy's dress from the Wizard of Oz and it came with red shoes and a basket made as a trick or treat bag.

Tohru held her costume as she sat with Yuki and Kyo as it was Serena's turn to show the costumes Mine found for her. "Ok, Miss Serena its your turn now.", Mane said smirking as she looked at the curtain. "B- But I- O- Ok.", Serena nervously as she walked out making Kyo's jaw drop and eyes wide in shock.

Yuki and Tohru looked in surprised. Serena was dressed in a sexier verison of Princess Peach's dress but it was sleeveless so it pushed her chest up a bit and it had the blue jewel resting right in the middle of the chest part, she also had on white stockings and pink high heel shoes and a small gold crown on her head while having her long hair down.

"W- Well what do you think?", Serena asked embarrassed. "I think you look like a true princess.", Ayame said smirking. Kyo glared at Ayame. "There's no way in hell she's going out like that!", kyo snapped. Ayame pouted. "Your no fun, Kyon-kichi.", Ayame said. Serena went back behind the curtain to change. After trying different costumes on and getting poor kyo a tissue cause he nose somehow bleed after seeing Serena in one costume that cause him to have a nosebleed.

Serena came out as she found the perfect costume for her. it was a short sleeveless dress form of the purple and pink stripped cat from Alice in wonderland, that came with light a small purple fluff going around the bottom and around the top of the dress along with matching purple and pink stripped elbow length fingerless gloves, purple and pink stripped stockings, a purple and pink stripped tail and a purple and pink stripped cat ears.

Serena smiled happily as she thanked Ayame and Mane then followed Kyo, Yuki and Tohru out the store with her costume in a bag. They spent the rest of the day buying Halloween decorations, candy and some treats to make.

~**At Night**~

Yuki, Tohru, Serena and Kyo all made it back to Shigure's house and found shigure wasn't home right now so Serena and Tohru went up to Tohru's room and to put their costumes and the decorations up then came back down and Serena sat at the table with Kyo and Yuki as Tohru went into the kicthen and make dinner. after tohru finish making dinner and they finish eating.

Serena, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were all talking when a knock came from the door. "I'll get it", Tohru said as she got up and answered the door, there standing oustide was Haru and Momiji. "Haru! Momiji welcome, please come in.", Tohru said as she let them in. Haru walked into the room where serena, kyo and yuki were at with momiji behind him.

Quickly haru went to yuki and blankly clung to the sleeve of his shirt. "Hello to you too, Haru.", Yuki said. Momiji came in smiling. Momiji then spotted Serena and went over to her. "Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma.", Momiji said happily. Serena smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Momiji, I'm Serena Soh...", Serena said but Momiji cut her off. "I know who you are. I met you when Akito introduce you to us all.", Momiji said.

Serena blinked. "Oh yes, I remember. it's a good thing hatori-san told me who everyone was and what form they take.", Serena said smiling. "Oh! Oh! you know what animal form I take!", Momiji asked and Serena nodded. "Yes, your the rabbit while haru over there is a cow.", Serena said. Momiji smiled.

"Your amazing! I like her! please can we be friends please!", Momiji asked happily making Serena giggle and smile as she nodded 'yes' making momiji jump for joy and hug her. Tohru smiled at them, happy knowing that Serena is making more friends. Kyo smiled and was happy to see Serena making friends and not looking so lonely.

the hour went by fast and Haru and Momiji said 'bye' then left. Yuki and Tohru were cleaning the dishes as Kyo was looking for Serena since she disappeared somewhere. "Hey did one of you see where Serena wne off to?", kyo asked. "Oh, she went up onto the roof, she said she was going to watch the stars.", Tohru said. Kyo nodded a 'thanks' then quickly went to his room to grab the black bag he carried before and went outside to where the ladder was and climbed up it.

Serena was sitting in the middle of the roof looking at the stars and smiling. Kyo made it up the ladder and saw her then got up onto the roof and walked over to her. "Hey", Kyo said. Serena looked at him and smiled. "Hey.", she said as kyo sat down next to her. Kyo looked at her and held up the black bag to her. "here, this is for you.", kyo said. Serena smiled and took the bag then opened it and gasped as she pulled out the black cat toy she saw at the store.

"H- How?", Serena said as she looked at him. Kyo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "W- Well I saw you looking at it and it looked like you really like it so I got it for you.", Kyo said. Serena smiled happily as she sat the black cat toy in her lap then leaned over and hugged kyo making his body stiff and his cheeks turn a little red.

"Thank you so much, I love it, kyo-kun. no one has ever giving me a gift before. so thank you.", Serena said as she let go softly then hugged her black cat toy. Kyo smiled and blushed a bit. "Y- Your welcome.", Kyo said as he heart was racing. 'Wh- Why is my heart racing? C- Could it be that I'm falling for Serena?', kyo thought as he looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw how happy she looked with the cat toy in her arms and smiles at her. 'Yeah, I'm falling in love with her.', kyo thought with a smile.

Serena shivered a bit from the cold night and Kyo gently wrapped an arm around her should making Serena blush and her heart skip a bit. 'Wh- Why did my heart skip a beat? C- Could it be that I'm falling for Kyo?', Serena thought in wonder as she looked at Kyo. Kyo looked at her and smiled then looked back at the stars. Serena smiled and gently rest her head on his shoulder. 'Yes, I'm falling in love with Kyo-kun.', Serena thought with a smile.

That's how they stayed on the roof Kyo sitting by Serena with his arm wrapped around her shoulder while Serena's head resting on Kyo's shoulder as they both enjoyed the night sky and the beauitful stars that were sparking just for them.

~**Saturday/Halloween**~

the week went by fast and it was now Saturday meaning It was Halloween. Serena and Tohru were decorating the house with Halloween scary stuff. Serena, Tohru and Yuki laughed a little as Kyo scared Shigure with a scary mask. Tohru, Yuki, Serena and Kyo were in the kitchen making sweet halloween treats from when they get back tonight. they made haloween cookies. Tohru made a bat cookie, Yuki did a pumpkin cookie while Kyo made a ghost cookie and Serena made two cookies, a black cat and a orange cat cookie. Eveyone was having fun.

It became night, meaning it was time for trick or treating. Serena and Tohru got dressed in their costumes and came down. Tohru was holding her trick or treat basket while serena held her trick or treak bag that was purple and had black cats on it. Kyo and Yuki got dressed also and came down. Kyo was dressed in a black and orange Mad Hatter outfit and Yuki was dressed at the Tin man. Shigure dressed up too, He was dress as a Wolf.

Serena, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki left the house to go trick or treating while Shigure went to go bug Hatori. Serena and Tohru walked to different houses saying 'trick or treat' and getting candy with kyo and yuki following behind them. an hour later Serena and Tohru's bags were filled with candy as were Kyo and Yuki's. they all were walking back when a guy dressed as a vampire whistled at Serena.

"Hey there kitty, want to get bitten by a vampire?", the guy said smirking. Kyo glared. Tohru stayed close to Yuki. Serena looked at the man and glared. "No, thanks.", Serena and turned to leave but the guy grabbed her arm tight. "Hey now cutie, come on just one kiss.", the guy said. Serena struggled to get her arm free. "No! Now let me go!", Serena said slapping the guy.

that made the guy mad and tighten his grip on her arm making her scared. "Why you little brat!", the guy said. "I'll teach you to slap me!", he said raisin his hand up. Tohru looked in horror, Yuki looked in shock and Serena looked scared as she shut her eyes and waiting for the hit but it never came. she opened her eyes to see Kyo's hand hold the guy's wrist from slapping her as he had a cold dark glare on his face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her.", Kyo growled then punched the guy from Serena. The guy fell then quickly got up and ran like a scardy cat. Kyo glared then looked at Serena. "You ok?", Kyo said. Serena nodded then sniffed as she went into Kyo's arms and her body shook. "T- Thank you, Kyo-kun.", Serena said softly. Kyo's eyes soften as he gently patted her head. "Come on, let's go home and see how much candy we got.", Kyo said as Tohru and Yuki smiled then walked hand and hand with Kyo and Serena following behind them.

Once they got back home. they sat in the living room and dump their bag of candy out to see who had the most. Serena and Tohru giggled as somehow Kyo beat Yuki at one thing...getting the most candy. they all laugh and had a fun time as they traded candies or ate them or ate the cookies they made.

by the time shigure got back they were all out of their costumes and taking down the decorations because Halloween had finally come to an end. Everyone said night to each other and went to bed.

~**Meanwhile at the Main House**~

Akito sat in his room after talking to Shigure who was bugging Hatori for a while then went and met Akito. "So, my dear little sister has friends and no one hates her. also that monster and my dear sister are falling in love with each other. heh...well then I'll just have to go there tomorrow and fix that little problem, won't I?", Akito said as he smirked then laughed. Hatori could hear akito laughing and know something was wrong. Hatori looked at his bookselfs 'Please Kyo, Tohru and Yuki, Protect Serena.', hatori thought as he got up and went to bed.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*smiles* Wow that was a long chapter. Oh no Akito found out about Serena having friends and that she and kyo might be falling in love. What is Akito is planning to do? Well Stay Tune and Find out.**

**Kyo:*smirks*YES! I finally beat the rat at something!**

**Yuki:*sweat drops*It's just candy you stupid cat.**

**Kyo:*glares at Yuki***

**Serena and Tohru:*giggle***

**Me:*smiles* Anyway Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble

**Me: hey everyone chapter 11 is up!**

**Tohru: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, But Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 Only!**

**Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 11: Trouble

~**Kaibara High School**~

Halloween was over and now it was Monday and everyone at the school were hanging out with others since it was break. Tohru was talking to Uo-chan and Hana-chan while Serena and Kyo were standing with them and Yuki was at a meeting. Tohru was going to go see Haru and Momiji since they were at the school so Serena and Kyo went along with her to see them.

"So how are you liking school so far, Sere-chan.", Tohru said. Serena smiled and walked with Tohru. "I like it so far and I'm still being careful of not running into other boys.", Serena said giggling. Kyo walked behind her and Tohru. "Besides I have my friends and Kyo-kun to help me in case that happens.", Serena said smiling. Tohru smiled happily and nodded while kyo looked away but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Serena-chan, Tohru-chan!", Momiji said happily as he ran down the hallway to them with Haru following behind. Serena, Tohru and Kyo looked at him but blinked at what he was wearing. Momiji was dressed in a boy verison of the girl's uniform. 'Why the hell is he wearing a girl's uniform!', Kyo thought angrily. Haru patted Momiji's head.

"Ne, Momiji, why are you wearing that?", Serena asked. "Oh it's because the boy uniforms don't fit me so this was the only thing that fit me.", Momiji said smiling. Serena smiles. "Well you look cute in it, Momiji just promise me when you get older you will wear the boy's uniform ok.", Serena said and Momiji smiled and nodded.

Yuki walked up and saw everyone and blinked. "Um. Hi.", Yuki said. Haru moved around everyone then over to yuki and grabbed onto the sleeve of Yuki's uniform. "Hello to you too Haru, again.", Yuki said blankly. "Oh I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back.", Serena said walking down the hall. everyone watched her leave then looked at momiji. "you guys should be careful", Momiji said. "Why?", Tohru said.

"Because we saw Akito...and his here.", Haru said making Tohru, Kyo and Yuki's eyes widen in shock. "What?!", Kyo yelled. "Why is he here?", Yuki said. "We don't know but we do know is that you should be careful.", Momiji said.

~**Meanwhile with Serena**~

Serena walked down the hallway then walked outside to go across to the other part of the school where the restrooms are. "Well, it's good to see you dear little sister.", a voice said making Serena heart stop as she stopped walking and her eyes widen. 'N- No, it couldn't be?', serena thought as she slowly turned and eyes widen in shock as she saw Akito standing there looking at her. Akito was dressed in a black shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Akito smirked as he walked up to Serena. "I'm so glad to see you, my dear little sister or should I say my adopted sister since your parents abanded you because you were born as the cat and they were terrified about their child turning into a disgusting monster like that other cat.", Akito said gently placing a hand on her cheek then slowly moved his hand down her cheek to the black collar with the bell around her neck.

Serena stares at Akito with wide eyes as her body was stiff and she was afraid to move. Akito smirked as he gently flicked the bell on her collar making it make a small 'ding' noise. Akito leaned down to serena's ear. "you know since we're not really brother and sister...I could of made you unpure when I had you locked in your room and made you obey all of my orders through out those 19 years.", Akito whisperd making Serena's eyes wide in horror.

"But I didn't want to ruin something so special to me...So instead I told hatori that I was going to let you go out into the world and go to this silly school to see if you could still be under my control...", Akito said as he looked at her. "but I guess you FAILED!", Akito yelled angrily as he slapped Serena across the face making her yelp in pain and fall onto her knees.

Serena looked down with a red mark on her cheek while sit sat on the ground. "I guess I have to teach you a leasson for disobeying me again!", Akito said as he raised his hand. Serena looked down and shut her eyes tight in fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER YOU BASTARD!", Kyo yelled as he came running out then pushed Akito hard and away from serena since Akito was god and Kyo couldn't punch him though he wanted to. akito landed on his back then slowly got up and glared. Kyo kneeled next to Serena. "You ok, Serena?", Kyo said with worry in his eyes.

~Before~

Kyo was running to look for Serena after hearing Momiji and Haru say about Akito being here. 'I got to find Serena fast! Who knows what could happen if she ran into Akito!', kyo thought then he heard yelling followed by a slap and a girl yelpping in pain. Kyo's eyes widen. "Serena!", Kyo yelled as he ran faster and ran out to where he saw Akito standing with his hand raised and Serena sitting on the ground frighten.

~Now~

Serena looks at Kyo as there was fear in her eyes. "Kyo-kun...", Serena whispered as Kyo rubbed her head softly then turned and glared as Akito was smirking and chuckling. "So, I was right. The monster did fall for my special pet. it's disgusting", Akito said glaring. Kyo growled as his blood boiled with hate.

"She's not your special pet and she never will be because she is your sister and that is what she'll ever be! AND BROTHERS SHOULDN'T TREAT THERE SISTERS AS PETS!", Kyo snapped. Akito glared at kyo then looked at Serena. "Dear sister tell me would you still fall in love with this monster if you saw the cat's true form? Hm?", Akito said then chuckled and turned away.

"Don't worry, I'll be back dear sister...bye.", Akito said as he left. Kyo glared at akito's leaving form then turned to face serena but his face softened as Serena's body was shaking and tears were running down her face. "K- Kyo-kun...", Serena said between tears. Kyo gently pulled her close to him and held her tight as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, It's ok. I'm right here. I won't let him hurt you anymore.", Kyo said in a comfort tone as he held her still and gently rubbed her head to comfort her.

~Later That day~

Serena was resting on the couch in the livingroom at shigure's house and Kyo placed a blanket on her to keep her warm. 'Akito will pay big time.', kyo thought. Tohru and Yuki walk in. "How is she?", Tohru asked worried remebering at school seeing kyo carrying Serena in his arms as she had tear stains on her cheeks and a red mark from where Akito slapped her.

"She's fine, she just fell asleep.", Kyo said softly gently moving a strain of Serena's hair from her peacefully sleeping face. "How could Akito treat her like that..", Yuki said looking at Serena.

"It's because she was the only one who obeyed him when none of us would and now that she's stopped obeying him and enjoyed life by having friends who care it makes him angry that his doing everything to get her back to the main house just so he can make her obey him again.", kyo said tighening his fist. Tohru softly gasps.

"We- We can't let that happen.", Tohru said sadly. "And we won't, right, Kyo?", Yuki asked. Kyo looked at Yuki and Tohru and nodded. "Right.", Kyo said smirking.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: there you go that was chapter 11.**

**Kyo:*cracks his knuckles*Akito will pay!**

**Yuki:*nods*agreed.**

**Me: Please Review and Favorite.**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Shopping

**Me:*smiles* Hey it's chapter 12!**

**Yuki: Miss SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18**

**Tohru: Umi Adams belongs to animegeek7777**

**Serena: This chapter is for animegeek7777 **

**Haru: We hope everyone and animegeek7777 will enjoy this. *winks***

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 12: Christmas Shopping

~**Kaibara High School**~

Two months went by since that bad moment with Akito. Kyo and Serena's friendship was growing stronger and better, but tonight it might turn into something more then 'just friends'.

Now it's December and Everyone was getting ready for winter break because Christmas was coming up soon. Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Yuki and Kyo were hanging out on the roof after Tohru said bye to her friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan since they left for winter break early.

They were all talking when Serena walked up with a girl name Umi Adams. Umi has black hair that went down to her waist, violet eyes and was the same age as Yuki. "Hi Everyone.", Serena said happily to everyone. They looked at Serena then at Umi. "Who's this, Sere-chan?", Tohru asked. "Oh this my other friend that I made. Her name is...", Serena said but haru cut her off.

"Her name is Umi Adams and she's the same age as Yuki also she knows the secret about us but she promised to never tell a soul.", Haru said as he looked at Umi and smiling. Umi looked at Haru then look away shy as she blushed. "Looks like she's crushing on cowboy.", Kyo said smirking. Umi blushed more. Haru looked at kyo. "Just like your crushing on a blonde cat, neko-boy.", Haru said smirking making yuki chuckle a little and serena blushing.

Kyo blushed red with embarrassment and glared at Haru. "SHUT UP!", kyo snapped. Everyone laughed a little. Serena looked at Umi. "ne, Umi-chan we're having a christmas party at Shigure's house would you like to come?", Serena asked and smiled as she leaned over and whispered. "Haru will be there.", Serena whispered smirking making Umi blush. "Ok, Sere-chan.", Umi said.

Serena smiles. "Alright.", Serena said as the bell rung meaning school was over and winter break was starting. "ALRIGHT! IT'S WINTER BREAK!", Everyone shouted happily. Tohru, Umi and Serena waved bye to the guys as they headed away from the school and into town to go christmas shopping.

Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Momiji walked to Shigure so they could help Shigure decorate the house for Christmas. Momiji looked at Kyo, Haru and Yuki. "So, what are you three getting them?", Momiji said. Kyo, Haru and Yuki blinked at Momiji. "What?", all three of them said at once.

Momiji smiled. "You know what are you getting Serena, Umi and Tohru for Christmas?", Momiji said happily. Kyo, Haru and Yuki blushed a bit then looked away. "I- I don't know", they said at the same time. Momiji chuckles. "well if you like I can tell you what each girl likes.", Momiji said.

Kyo glared. "no, thanks I'll find Serena I gift myself.", Kyo said as he walked off headed to town. Haru and Yuki did the same as they were going to look for a gift for Umi and Tohru. Momiji smiled then headed to shigure's to help him with the christmas decorations.

~With The Girls~

~Serena~

Serena was looking in a Martial Art store as she was looking for a gift for Kyo. 'I feel like tonight is the night I'll tell Kyo-kun my feelings.', serena thought as she smiled and blushed. Serena kept looking around trying to find a good gift for kyo.

"Hm...", Serena said as she was thinking then saw something. It was an orange cat plush dressed in martial art clothes with a serious look on it's face. "This is perfect!", Serena said as she grabbed it and a black and white martial art outfit.

Serena smiled then went and asked the owner to sew Kyo's name on it. The owner did as she asked and she smiled as she payed for the cat plush and martial art otufit and took the bag. Serena thanked the owner and walked out of the store. 'I hope Kyo-kun will like his christmas gifts.', serena thought as she left the store.

~Umi~

Umi was looking in a store for a gift for Haru. 'Tonight at the party, I'll tell Haru-chan my feelings, I only hope he feels the same.', Umi thought as she kept looking then stopped another shop and found the perfect gift for him and bought it then walked out the store smiling happily.

~Tohru~

Tohru smiled as she bought Yuki some gardening stuff and seeds packets for his 'Secret Base'. 'I know, Yuki-kun will love this.', Tohru said as she walked smiling and she also went into another store and bought Yuki a gray scarf and gray gloves.

Serena, Umi, and Tohru all met at Shigure's house then went up to Tohru's room and began to wrap their gifts they bought for the boys they cared about.

~Meanwhile with the Boys~

~Kyo~

Kyo was looking in different stores thinking of a gift for Serena. 'Ugh, I have no clue what the heck Serena likes.', Kyo thought then stopped as he saw a cat plush with soft white fur and midnight blue eyes and it had a red christmas bow around it's neck. ''Perfect.'', Kyo said as he picked it up an kept looking Kyo also found a light pink scarf then he paid for the cat plush and scarf and walked out the store.

Kyo was about to head off to find Haru and Yuki but saw a flower shop then went in as he smiled and had a way of telling Serena's his feelings. Tonight's the night I'll tell her.', kyo thought smiling as he walked out carrying a small thin white box with a red bow on it.

~Haru~

Haru paid for his things as he found the best gift for Umi He smiled as he walk out and was thinking about her. to him umi was a sweet kind girl and it made his heart race at the sight of her.

'Tonight I'll tell my feelings, I hope she feels the same.', Haru thought as he went to find Kyo and Yuki.

~Yuki~

Yuki walked out of store with his gift he bought for his girlfriend, Tohru. Yuki was walking smiling as he thought of Tohru, they had been dating for a year now and he loves her dearly. Yuki walked but stopped as he was in front of Jewely store. Yuki smiled as another gift for tohru popped into his mind and he walked into it then back out with a smile on his face. 'I hope she says yes.', yuki thought.

Kyo, Haru, and Yuki all met at Shigure's house and went up to Yuki's room as they began to wrap their gifts they bought for the girls they cared about.

Shigure sat on the floor reading the news paper, smiling know thing magical was going to happen at the Christmas Party.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*smiles* That was chapter 12! I wonder what's going to happen next!**

**Shigure:*smiles happily* I smell love is in the air!**

***Kyo, Haru and Yuki hit Shigure to keep him quiet***

**Kyo, Haru and Yuki: SHUT IT, STUPID DOG!**

***shigure whines and runs to Hatori***

**Me, Serena and Tohru:*sweat drop*...**

**Me: Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Confessions & Kiss

**Me: Hey Everyone, I'm back and Its time for Chapter 13!**

**Serena and Tohru: Yay!**

**Me: Parings- KyoxSerena, YukixTohru and HaruxUmi**

**Kyo: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Yuki: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 and Umi Adams belongs to animegeek7777**

**Me, Serena and Tohru: ENJOY MINA-SAN! :)**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 13: Christmas Confessions and Kisses

~**Christmas Party**~

Serena, Tohru, Umi, Kyo, Haru, and Yuki were having fun and a good time at the Christmas Party that was going on at Shigure's house along with Shigure, Hatori, Momiji and Ayame were there as well and having a great time.

Kyo, Yuki, and Haru were talking but then looked as they saw Serena talking Tohru and Umi and blushed a little at what they were wearing.

Serena was dressed in a red Christmas dress that went to her knees, red dress shoes, and has her hair up in a pony tail with a red bow tied into her hair and still wearing her black collar with the bell around her neck. Tohru was wearing an ice blue Christmas dress, ice blue dress shoes and two ice blue ribbons in her hair while Umi was wearing a green christmas dress, green dress shoes and a green head band on her head.

Kyo looked at Serena and thought she looked beautiful while Yuki and Haru were thinking the same thing about Tohru and Umi. Serena, Tohru, and Umi looked over at Kyo, Yuki and Haru and blushed a little at what they were wearing.

Kyo was dressed in a black suit with his jacket unbutton all the way and a wearing a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and a red tie that was a little loose. Yuki was dressed in a dark grey suit with a ice blue tie. Serena looked at Kyo and thought he looked handsome while Tohru and Umi were thinking the same thing about Yuki and Haru.

Hatori went over to Serena and asked to talk to her alone. Serena nodded and followed Hatori outside. Kyo watched in confusion wondering what they were talking about.

~Outside~

Serena stands with Hatori as she looks at him. "you needed to talk to me, Hatori-san.", Serena asked. Hatori smiled and handed her a small box with a red bow. "Merry Christmas, Serena.", Hatori said dropping the 'Miss'. Serena smiled and gently took the box and opened it as she gasped softly. Inside the box was a necklace with a long chain and a cat charm on it.

"Hatori-san, thank you its beautiful. I love it.", Serena said smiling. "Anything for you, your like a little sister to me, Serena and I care about you.", Hatori said as he took the necklace from the box and gently hooked the necklace around Serena's neck. Serena smiled and hugged Hatori. "Thank you, Hatori-san, your like a big brother to me and I care about you too.", Serena said. Hatori smiled and gently patted her head.

They both went back inside and Serena went back to talking to Tohru and Umi while Hatori got bugged by Shigure and Ayame.

~Later~

After everyone exchanged gifts to one another. Hatori got a new doctor jacket. Shigrue got some new writing stuff for his novels. Momiji got a cute bunny plush. Kyo got a punching bag. Yuki got a bonsai tree. Haru got a metal bracelet. Ayame got a scrapbook. Yuki stood up. "everyone, can I like to give Tohru my gift. Tohru if you can come over please.", Yuki said. Tohru nodded and stood in front of Yuki while everyone sat and watched.

"Tohru, we have dated for a year now and you know how much you mean the world to mean and how much I love you...", Yuki said as he took a small black box from his pocket. "So Tohru Honda...", he said as he got down on one knee making Tohru's and everyone's eyes go wide in shock.

"Y- Yuki-kun?", Tohru said, Yuki smiled at her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", Yuki asked. Tohru gasped as happy tears swelled up in her eyes and she nodded her head fast. "OH YUKI-KUN YES! YES I WILL!", Tohru said happily as Yuki smiled and placed the ring on her finger then they shared a loving romantic kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple.

"Congrats!", Serena and Umi said happily to tohru. Kyo and Haru smirked at Yuki. "way to go lover boy.", Kyo and Haru said as Yuki blushed and smiled.

shigure and ayame whined only to get hit and dragged away by hatori. Momiji smiled happily while everyone else just blinked then laughed a little. After the party Hatori, Ayame and Momiji said bye and left shigure left to go get some food.

Haru looked at Umi and smiled as they stayed in the living room. Yuki and Tohru went to Yuki's room to talk.

~Haru and Umi~

Haru looked at Umi and handed her his gift to her. "this is for you, Umi.", Haru said smiling. Umi smiled and took the gift and handed haru her gift to him then opened her gift and gasped in delight as she took out a cow plush that looked just like haru's animal form and a long cow printed scarf. "Oh, Haru-chan I love it thank you.", Umi said smiling. Haru blushed and smiled as he nodded them opened his gift. He smiled as he took out a cool looking black leather jacket and a tough looking cow on the back with writing that said 'If you mess with the bull, then you'll get the horns'.

"Thank you Umi. I love it, but not as much as I love you.", Haru said smiling making Umi's eyes widen in shock. "Wha- What?", Umi said. Haru smiled and moved closer to her. "I Love you, Umi Adams. Will you be my girlfriend?", Haru said. Umi gasped then smiled happily as she nodded. "Yes! Haru I love you too and I love to be your girlfriend.", Umi said.

Haru smiled and placed a hand on her cheek and they slowly leaned in close to each other and shared a sweet first kiss.

~Yuki and Tohru~

Yuki smiled at his garden stuff and packets of seeds he got from Tohru. "Thank you, tohru.", Yuki said. Tohru smiled and nodded then opened her gift and smiled as she got some cook books and a cute pink picture frame with a picture of her and yuki smiling in it. "Oh yuki-kun, thank you so much. I love you.", Tohru said smiling. "Your welcome and I love you too.", yuki said smiling. Yuki and Tohru shared a romantic kiss while smiling.

~Kyo and Serena~

Kyo and Serena were sitting on the roof looking at the bright shinning stars in the lovely night sky. Serena turned and looked at Kyo as she held out a box wrapped in red bow. "Here this is for you, Kyo-kun.", Serena said smiling. Kyo smiled and took the box than teared it opened and his eyes widen.

Kyo took out the orange cat plush dressed in martial art clothes and thought was cool but cute then his smiled widen as he took out the black martial art outfit. "Awesome! thank you so much, Serena this is best gift ever!", Kyo said smiling.

Serena giggled and smiled. "I knew you would like that and the plush.", Serena smiled. Kyo smiled then gently set his gifts back in the box then faced Serena and handed his gift to her that was wrapped with an ice blue bow. Serena smiled and took the gift and opened it and gasped.

"Oh, Kyo-kun...", Serena said softly as she took out the cute cat plush with soft white fur, beautiful midnight blue eyes and a red christmas bow around its neck. "She's so cute, I love her.", Serena said smiling as she hugged the cat plush. "There's more.", Kyo said. Serena looked in the box and smiled as she took out the pink scarf and gloves. "Oh Kyo thank you, there lovely.", Serena said smiling.

Kyo smiled. "Your welcome.",Kyo said then blushed a bit as he felt nervous. "W- Well, it's now or never...', Kyo thought as he looked back at her. "Serena, there's something that I want to tell you.", Kyo said as Serena looked at him.

"what is it, kyo-kun.", Serena said. Kyo took a deep breath then looked right at her. "When I first saw you at the main house, I thought you were the most beautiful girl that I ever saw.", Kyo said making Serena blush. "when you came to out school and saw you smile for the first time it made my heart skip a beat.", he said looking at the stars.

Serena looked at him as she blushed red but he kept talking. "Then I saw you in pain, feeling lonely and sad, it made my heart hurt so much that I couldn't stand to see that sadness on you.", Kyo said as he tighten his fist then released. Kyo sighed as the blush appeared on his cheeks again as he was getting nervous.

"Look, I'm not good at expressing my feelings or anything for that matter but I- but I want you to know is that I- I-", kyo said as he got more nervous. "That you wha..", Serena said but cut off as she felt Kyo's lips crush into hers in a kiss.

Serena's eyes widen and her cheeks blushing red but soon her eyes slowly closed as she kissed Kyo back making his eyes snap open but then he closed them again and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist while Serena wrapped arms around kyo's neck. they pulled after needed some air and softly panted as they had small blushes on their cheeks.

"I- I love you, Serena. will you be my girlfriend?", Kyo said in a whispered as Serena's eyes widen and blushed red then smiled at him as happy tears ran down her cheeks. "I Love you too, Kyo-kun and Yes, I will be your girlfriend.", Serena said happily. Kyo smiled and wiped her tears.

Kyo and Serena looked into each other eye's to see them both filled with love. They both leaned in and shared a loving passionate kiss. That's were Kyo and Serena stayed, on the roof sharing a kiss after they both confessed their love for each other with the moon and stars shinning brightly in the night sky over the happy couple knowing that they love each other and nothing could ever tear them apart.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*smiles happily*That was chapter 13 everyone!**

**Tohru: Awwwwww! so cute and I'm engaged to Yuki-kun! *blushing***

**Serena:*smiles* congrats!**

**Yuki:*smirkes*well the cat is finally in love.**

**Kyo:*red in embarrassment*S- SHUT IT!**

**Serena:*giggles*Oh Kyo-kun...**

**Kyo:*looks* Wha-**

***Serena kisses Kyo***

**Kyo:*goes mega red but kisses back making Serena blush***

**Tohru:*cheers* Yay!**

**Yuki:*smirks*Knew it.**

**Me:*smiles*Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Fear

**Me: Hi-Hi it's chapter 14!**

**Kyo: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Tohru: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18**

**Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Fear

Christmas came to an end and it was January meaning it was the begging of the new year, that also meant that graduation was only five months away since they were graduating in May during spring. no one had heard from Akito all through out Christmas and now.

During New years and one other day Serena had asked Kyo what the cat's true form looked like but he changed the subject since he didn't feel like telling her about it because he was also afraid of what she might think of him if she saw it and he was afraid that if she saw it she would be disgusted and not love him anymore.

So anyway everyone was back at school and Serena was talking to Tohru, Uo-chan and Hana-chan as they heard little pitter patter on the windows. Tohru turned and looked at the window to it was starting to rain. "Oh it's raining, I love the rain.", Tohru said smiling. Uo-chan and Hana-chan watched the rain.

Serena looked at the rain then looked down as she started to feel a little tired. 'why do I feel so weak and tired. it must be the rain...since cats hate the rain.', Serena thought. Tohru looked at Serena. "Sere-chan, you ok? you look tired.", Tohru asked then softly gasped a little as she remember that Kyo is born as the cat too and that the rain makes him tired so since Serena is born as the cat it's making her tired too.

"Yeah, I'm ok just a little tired.", Serena said softly. "It's because of the rain isn't it?", Tohru asked and Serena nodded. "Don't worry school will be over soon.", Tohru said and Serena smiled softly.

~After School~

Tohru walks with Yuki in the rain as they hold hands and share Yuki's grey umbrella. Serena and Kyo were walking behind him while standing under Kyo's orange umbrella. Serena was resting her head on Kyo's shoulder even though they both were feeling tired from the rain Kyo was a little less tired than Serena was and he was helping her so she didn't fall.

They all arrived at Shigure's house it was raining more. Yuki and Tohru went inside as did Serena and Kyo. "Damn, I hate the rain.", Kyo said tiredly. Serena nodded in agreement. Shigure and Hatori were sitting at the table along with another guest. it was a man with grey hair yet he was young and he was wearing a grey male kimono.

The guest looked at Kyo and smiled. "Hello there Kyo.", Kazuma said. Kyo's eyes widen in surprised as he stared at the man who trained him and the same man who had raised him since his mother's death and his father blaming him for his mother's death. "M- Master?", Kyo said. Serena, Yuki and Tohru looked at Kyo then at Kazuma.

Kazuma smiled as he stood up and faced Kyo. "It's good to see you, Kyo.", Kazuma said smiling. Kyo smiled happily as he went up to Kazuma and hugged him. "It's good to see you too, Master.", Kyo said. everyone smiled and kyo stepped back then went over to Serena and faced his master.

"Master, this is my girlfriend, Serena.", Kyo said holding Serena's hand. "Serena, this my master and the man who raised me, Kazuma Sohma.", he said and Serena smiled as she bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Kazuma.", Serena said. Kazuma bowed back and smiled.

"I didn't think my son would fall for such a sweet girl like you. In fact, I think he wouldn't have fallen for any girl since he was so busy being stubborn and cute.", Kazuma said chuckling. Serena giggled as Kyo blushed. "aww I bet he was cute as a kid too.", Serena said. "He was, I have a picture if you like to see.", Kazuma said as he reached into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a picture.

"Oh! I love to.", Serena said as she went over to him and looked at the picture of Kyo when he was a little kid. "Oh! Kyo-kun you looked so adorable as a little kid!", Serena said happily. Kyo blushed in embarrassment."Master!", Kyo whined making everyone laugh and smile. "Sorry, Sorry.", Kazuma said as he rubbed Kyo's head. Serena smiled.

Serena looked at her bag and gasped as he cat key chain she got during new years wasn't on her bag. "Oh it must have falling off outside, I'll be right back.", Serena said as she grabbed a umbrella and went out as everyone nodded.

~with Serena~

Serena was looking around for her key chain while it was pouring rain. "I just got to find that key chain.", Serena said even though the rain was making her even more tired. after a few minutes of searching Serena finally found her cat key chain. "Found it!", Serena said smiling as she pick it up and put it in her pocket and was about to head inside when a voice made chills run down her spine.

"Hello, Dear sister.", Akito said. Serena turned around and gasped. "A- Akito!", Serena said as she backed up a bit. Akito smirked and went to her. "Don't think I'll let you run from me, my dear sister.", Akito said as he reached for her.

~With everyone 10 minutes later~

"So, Master why are you here?", Kyo asked. Kazuma looked at him then at everyone. "well, I was talking to Hatori and Shigure and Hatori was telling us that he felt like Akito was up to something...", Kazuma said. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru looked shocked. "what do you mean?", Tohru asked and Kazuma was about to answer till they all heard a scream.

Everyone froze and Kyo's body frozen and his eyes widen as he knew that voice of her's that screamed. "SERENA!", Everyone said and got up and headed outside and stopped cold as their eyes were wide in shock.

there in the pouring rain, Akito stood with one arm tightly around Serena's body to hold her arms down and his other arm around her neck as there was fear in her eyes. Akito looked at everyone and smirked. "well well look who it is...", Akito said. Kyo glared and growled. "Let Her Go!", Kyo said stepping out into the rain.

Akito tighten his grip on her neck making her gasp. "Not Another Step or you can say goodbye to her!", Akito said making Kyo stop. Kyo growled and glared. Akito smirked then gently rubbed his cheek against serena's cheek.

"Dear sister, remember when I asked you if you would still love him if he turned into that disgusting monster...well would you still love him now!", Akito said smirking. "Kazuma, if you please.", Akito said. everyone's eyes widen as Kazuma went over to kyo and held his arm tight and grabbed onto the black and white bead bracelet. Kyo looks at his master in shock.

"M- Master?", Kyo said. Kazuma looked down. "I'm sorry, Kyo. please forgive me.", Kazuma said as he quickly took the bracelet off and stepped back. kyo's eyes went wide than gasped in pain as he fell to his knees as his body shook a bit then huge white smoke appeared and kyo transformed into the cat's true form.

his body was different, he had pointed ears, violet cat-like eyes and razor-sharp teeth, he didn't have his shirt on since it ripped but still had his pants on.

Everyone's eyes were wide. Serena looked at kyo in shock. "K- Kyo-kun?", Serena said softly with wide eyes. Kyo looked at akito and glared then looked at Serena then slowly backed up. 'She saw me, She saw me and now she'll hate me.', kyo thought in panic. Kyo let out a roar and ran off. Serena gasped. "Kyo-kun!", Serena said and struggled.

everyone looked at her. Serena glared at akito. "Let me go!", Serena said as she bit akito's arm making him scream in pain and let go. everyone was shock at what she did. Serena didn't care as she took off running after Kyo with Yuki and Tohru following behind her.

Akito glared. "tch, stupid girl she will obey me once more I'll make sure of that...", akito said then walked off. Hatori and Shigure helped Kazuma inside.

~With Kyo~

Kyo kept running breaking tree branches but he didn't care. 'She saw me...She Saw me!', kyo thought as he ran harder then ending up at the same lake he said sorry to Serena. Kyo sat near some rocks alone till he heard voices.

'_Kyo, I still love you...'_

Kyo looked around. 'M- Mom?', kyo thought.

'_Kyo, I love you and I always will...'_

'N- No she didn't, she was afraid of my true form that why she would always check my wrist to see if the bracelet was still on. she didn't really love me, she was afraid!', kyo thought angrily.

'_Kyo, my son I love you...'_

'SHUT UP!', kyo yelled in his thought as he roared loudly. Serena heard the roar and ran faster. 'Hang on Kyo-kun, I'm coming!', Serena thought as she tripped a bit and she lost her shoe but didn't care as she kept running.

Yuki and Tohru were running around looking for where Serena went. "how could akito do something like this.'', Tohru said sadly.

"it's because akito wants to feel like his in control of everyone's life and he wants everyone to obey him. but he can't accept that maybe that we're all tired of living in fear and that we want to be happy and live freely and be with the people we love.", Yuki said. Tohru looked at Yuki and nodded then they both kept looking till they saw something in the mud.

They went over to it and saw it was Serena's shoe. Yuki looked at the footprints that were in the mud in front of Serena's shoe. "Come on. she went this way.", Yuki said as he ran and followed Serena's foot prints Tohru nodded and followed as they both were hopping that Serena was ok and that she had found kyo.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: That was chapter 14, everyone.**

**Serena: Poor Kyo-kun.**

**Tohru:*nods*yeah Poor Kyo, how could akito do something so cruel**

**Yuki: Yeah**

**Me: Mhm, Anyway Please Review and Favorite. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Comfort

**Me: Hi-Ho, Hi-ho! it's chapter 15 everyone!**

**Serena: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Tohru and Yuki: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 15: Comfort

It was still raining as Serena ran threw the trees as her clothes and hair were soaked. Serena was looking around for kyo still and kept running till she came upon the lake of where kyo found her and said sorry for yelling at her.

Serena looked then her eyes widen as she spotted kyo sitting near the rocks as he was sitting on one and his big claws on another rock that was smashed by his claws. "Kyo-kun...", Serena whisper then quickly jumped down onto the ground that was now a little muddy due to the rain, she tripped landing in the mud and getting a bit of her clothes dirty.

Kyo's ears perked up as he heard a soft thud then slowly turned his head and looked as he saw Serena slowly getting up while she was soaked and dirty from the mud.

Serena slowly got up and looked at kyo. "K- Kyo-kun.", Serena said softly as she looked at him. Kyo looked at her and felt his heart hurt as he saw how much she struggled to get here to find him. 'Serena...I- I can't let her near me.', kyo thought as he looked away and was about to run.

Serena's eyes widen in fear as she was afraid of losing him."NO! PLEASE!", Serena screamed making him look at her. tears mixed with the rain were running down her cheeks as she slowly walked towards him. "kyo-kun please don't...", Serena said as she walked up to him and slowly fell to her knees in front of him. Kyo looked at her. "kyo-kun.", Serena said shakily as tears ran down her cheeks.

Serena slowly reaches her arm out to him. Kyo looks but feels panic. "NO!", Kyo roared as he swung his big paw and his claw scratched serena's sleeve of her shirt and her shoulder, but serena didn't wince at all. Serena slowly wrapped her arms around his monster arm and held on tight. "Kyo-kun...", Serena whispered.

Kyo growled and roared as he swung his arm and struggle to get her to let go. ''NO, LET GO!'', kyo yelled but serena held on. 'Its the only way for me to keep her away', kyo thought sadly. Yuki and Tohru arrived and saw kyo struggling while serena was hanging onto him. Tohru softly gasped as Yuki jumped onto the ground and ran to kyo and held him down hard.

"STOP STRUGGLING AND LISTEN TO HER, YOU STUPID CAT! STOP FIGHTING!", Yuki yelled as kyo stopped. Kyo looked at serena and saw her shaking as tears run down her cheeks still. "I'm- I'm afraid...", Serena said softly making yuki look at her while kyo was still looking at her. "I'm Afraid of losing you, Kyo-kun!", Serena cried looking up at kyo.

"I don't want to lose you, kyo-kun! I love you with all of my heart and I don't care about the cat's true form! I don't care about Akito! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS YOU AND YOU ONLY! I LOVE YOU KYO SOHMA AND YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!", Serena screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY FRIENDS, I WANT ALL OF US TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!", Serena cried.

Yuki and Tohru were shock at serena's outburst. Kyo looked at her shock. 'S- Serena, she truly does love me. she does care about me and she doesn't hate me.', Kyo thought as it stopped raining. Serena was on her knees and looked down with tears running down her cheeks. "Serena...", Kyo said softly making Serena snap her head up towards him as she saw he was no longer in the cat's true form but just as himself only he was shirtless and wearing his pants still.

"I love you too and I care about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.", Kyo said looking at her and smiling a real smile. Serena's eyes widen. Kyo slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he could. Serena's vision blurred a bit as tears of joy swelled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Kyo-kun!", she cried happily as she hugged kyo tight. "Serena, Don't worry I'm not going anywhere and neither are your friends. we'll all be together forever.", Kyo said smiling as he hugged her close and softly running a hand through her hair. Tohru and Yuki smiled at Kyo and Serena, for Serena was able to comfort Kyo of his fears of being hated just as Kyo was able to comfort Serena of her fears of being alone.

Kyo slowly pulled Serena back a little to look into her shinning midnight blue eyes as he wiped her tears. Serena looked at Kyo and smiled then kyo smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come here, my cute little neko.", Kyo said smirking as he pulled serena close and kissed her full of love and passion.

Serena blushed red and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back filled with love and passion. Tohru giggled and smiled while Yuki rolled his eyes but then he smiled as he was happy to see Kyo and Serena back together with nothing to tear them apart.

~Two hours later~

Hatori, Kazuma and Shigure were getting worried and were about to look for Tohru, Yuki, Serena and Kyo but stopped as they saw something walking towards the house. They smiled as they saw Tohru and Yuki smiling and walking while holding hands and next to them was Kyo as he smiled and carrying Serena in his arms who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

After Hatori, Kazuma and Shigure helped everyone inside. Hatori and Kazuma went to Kyo's room to check on him but when they opened the door they smiled.

On the floor of Kyo's room, they saw Kyo sleeping peacefully on his futon with serena sleeping close to him as her head was resting on his shoulder and his head resting against her head and they were holding hands.

Hatori and Kazuma slowly closed the door and let the cat couple sleep peacefully in the comfort of their undying love for each other.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: That was chapter 15, everyone!**

**Tohru: Oh how romantic!**

**Yuki: Yeah.**

**Kyo and Serena:*blush red***

**Me:*giggles* Please Review and Favorite! **


	16. Chapter 16: Kitty Flu

**Me: Hi mina! it's chapter 16!**

**Tohru and Yuki: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Hatori and Shigure: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 Only!**

**Serena and Kyo: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Kitty Flu

~**Next Morning**~

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were getting ready for school. Tohru went over to were Serena slept in her room and was going to wake her up but blinked as she saw that Serena's cheeks were red and she had a little sweat on her forehead.

Tohru gently placed a hand on Serena's forehead and quickly pulled her hand back as if she was burned. Serena was sick due to being out in the rain too long. Tohru looked at Serena worried then quietly got up and left the room then went down stairs and grabbed a cloth then put it under cold water. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo watched Tohru is confusion.

"Tohru, what are you doing? you're going to be late.", Shigure said. Tohru looked at them with the cold wet cloth in her hand. "Oh, well I went to wake Serena but I saw her cheeks were red so I felt her head and she was really warm.", Tohru. "So, Miss Serena has the flu. it must of been when she was out to long in the rain looking for Kyo.", Yuki said in worry.

Kyo looked down a bit then looked at everyone then went over to Tohru and took the cloth from her hand. "You and Yuki, go on ahead, I'm staying here and take care of Serena.", Kyo said. Yuki, Shigure and Tohru blinked.

"Kyo, you don't have to, you go on to school and I'll take care of Serena.", Shigure said. Kyo glared at him. "that's why I said I'm staying cause I don't trust you near my girlfriend.", Kyo said coldly. shigure pouted. "fine, I'll just go visit Ayame and Hatori for the day.", Shigure said as he went out the door.

"Ok, Kyo don't worry we'll be back later and tell sere-chan I hope she feels better. Bye.", Tohru said as she smiled and went out the door with Yuki. Kyo sighed then went back up stairs and to his room where he changed into a light blue shirt and blue jeans.

Kyo walked over to Tohru's room where Serena was resting in her pink futon that was on the floor in Tohru's room along with her Halloween cat plush and christmas cat plush that kyo got both for her sitting near her.

Kyo looked at her and smiled then placed the cold cloth on her forehead and went downstairs and into the kitchen as he grabbed different books about what to make when you have a cold.

Kyo sat on the kitchen floor with a cook book in his hands looking at it "Hmm...", kyo said as he looked at the book. "Let's see, What you should do when you have a cold.", he said reading the book out loud. "If you have a cold or a fever, the best thing to do is eat plenty of leeks.", kyo said as he kept looking at the book.

"A good serving of leeks will help you feel better in no time.", Kyo said. "Ehh!", kyo said in a panic tone then quickly grabbed another book and looked at it. "To cure a cold, eat some leeks.", he said. "Stew leeks or leek soup are the best!", kyo said annoyed.

"This says leeks!", kyo said glaring at one book. "That says leeks!", kyo said glaring at another book he picked up. "Everywhere I look it say leeks!", Kyo said angrily as he kept picking up different books one by one and seeing that they all say 'Leeks'.

"I MEAN WHAT! CAN'T THEY THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER TO DO FOR A COLD THAN EAT A DAMN STINKING LEEK?!", Kyo yelled as he angrily waved his arms and fists up and down. "HOW'S THAT SUPPOSE TO CURE ANYTHING! IT'S THE NASTIEST FOOD IN THE WORLD!", he yelled standing up.

~Later~

Kyo sighed then walked up and into his room again as he saw the door to the small balcony at his room was open and a vision of Serena appeared standing on his balcony as she was smiling as she faced kyo. "Look, Kyo-kun. isn't it a beautiful day out?", Serena asked smiling. the vision of Serena vanished from his balcony.

Kyo looked at the balcony and softly sighed and his eyes softened as he looked at the door to Tohru's bedroom where Serena was resting as he thought of Serena. he loved her just as much as she loved him and he do anything for her just like she would for him.

Kyo stared at the door a little more then quickly ran back down the stairs and ran outside. Kyo walked outside as he knew one place that had leeks. Kyo walked but then stopped and blinked as he saw Yuki's 'Secret Base' that was filled with growing veggies.

Kyo stared at the leeks that were growing in Yuki's 'secret base' and though he hated leeks with a passion he had to get some to make something to help Serena with her cold/fever. Kyo gulped as he grabbed some leeks and quickly headed back to the house.

Kyo stood in the kitchen at the stove with a mask over his mouth and goggles over his eyes as he was cooking leek soup for Serena. After the leek soup was done Kyo turned off the stove and put a lid over the bowl of leek soup to keep it warm.

Kyo then put the bowl of leek soup on a tray with a spoon and a cup of warm tea as he grabbed the tray then headed up to tohru's room. Serena was resting in her futon still with the cold wet cloth on her forehead.

A knock came from the door and Serena slowly opened her eyes a bit and raised her head a little. "Yes?", Serena said softly. the door opened and kyo came in carrying the tray with the soup, spoon and cup of tea on it as he was still wearing the mask and goggles.

Serena sat up as she stared at Kyo surprised. "O- Oh Kyo-kun, I thought you were be at school?", Serena said softly as the cloth fell from her forehead. Kyo came in and set the soup and cup of warm tea on the small table in the room and made Serena come over and sit.

"I made you soup and warm tea to help you with your cold.", kyo said as he sat across from her. Serena blinked and looked down at the soup then looked at him as she softly smiled.

"thank you.", Serena said softly as she took the spoon and lifted up some soup from then bowl and ate it but paled and a shiver ran down her spine at the taste of the soup. kyo looked and saw her pale face. "I know you don't like leeks either but it's the only thing that will help get rid of that cold, so please just eat it.", Kyo said looking down.

Serena looks at him then softly smiles as she eats the soup. 'his so sweet to me. thank you kyo-kun.', Serena thought smiling as she finished her soup and drinked her tea softly. Kyo and Serena sat in silence. Kyo looked down still with his arm resting on the table.

"I'm sorry you got sick because of me...if you didn't have to chase after me in the rain than you never would have gotten sick.", kyo said. Serena looked at him then softly crawled around the table and sat in front of him as she took his face in her hands and made him face her. Kyo looked at her as he blinked.

Serena smiles. "Kyo-kun, it's ok, but if I didn't run after the person I love so much then my heart would hurt. you mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. even if that meant getting sick for running in the rain to help and comfort the man I love with all of my heart.", Serena said smiling at him.

Kyo stared at her with wide eyes as his cheeks were red then smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you too, Serena and I would do anything for you.", kyo said softly into her hair. Serena blushed and smiled as she snuggled close to Kyo as she could.

Kyo smiled as he gently rubbed her head while holding her in his arms then he looked down and saw Serena peacefully asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. Kyo smiled and kissed her forehead as he let her sleep in his arms.

~Later That Evening~

Shigure walked into the house smiling. "Kyo! I'm Bac-", Shigure said but a hand slapped over his mouth. "Quiet you idiot, Serena is sleeping.", Kyo whispered. Shigure blinked then nodded as kyo let go and headed for the kitchen. Yuki and Tohru came home soon after then sat down as there was dinner on the table.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure all sat the dinner and finished their dinner then kyo got up and answer the door as there was a knock then he let Hatori in. "Hatori? what are you doing here?", Shigure asked. "Kyo called me and told me Serena was sick so I came over to give her a flu shot and some medicine.", Hatori said.

Yuki, Tohru and Shigure looked at Kyo surprised. "huh, for once the stupid cat is caring about someone other than himself.", Yuki teased while smirking. Kyo's eyes twitched annoyed. "SHUT UP YOU DA-", kyo was going to yell but stopped then coughed. "Serena is my girlfriend and I love you so of course I would care about someone other than myself.", kyo said calmly. Yuki, Shigure and Tohru looked at Kyo in shock. he didn't yell at Yuki and call him either 'stupid Yuki' or 'damn rat'. did his love for Serena make him feel calm.

A soft cough made kyo and everyone snap their attention towards Serena who was standing on the stairs in her PJs and a blanket wrapped around her body. "Sere-chan, how are you feeling.", Tohru asked. "I'm starting to feel better, thanks to kyo-kun's cooking.", Serena said softly .

Tohru, Yuki and Shigure smiled at her as did Kyo. Kyo went over to Serena and hugged her then kisses her head. Serena blushed, Hatori smiled as he walked over to Serena and gently gave her a flu shot in her arm so she couldn't catch the flu again. "there we go and here take this in a small cup tonight and it will get rid of the cold for good.", Hatori said giving her the medicine.

Serena smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Hatori.", Serena said. Hatori then said 'bye' and left the house. Kyo and Serena sat with Yuki, Tohru and Shigure as they all ate which was take out from a restaurant since no one felt like cooking. after everyone was done. Shigure went to his room. Yuki and Tohru kissed each other good night then went to their rooms while Serena and Kyo sat on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket and watched a movie till they both fell asleep.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: That was chapter 16 everyone!**

**Tohru: SO Cute!**

**Serena: yeah!**

**Kyo:*red***

**Yuki: so it was you who took leeks from my garden!**

**Kyo:*blinks*N- No!**** *runs off***

**Me:*giggles* Until next time, Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Cinderella part 1

**Me: It's Chapter 17, everyone!**

**Kyo: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Yuki: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Serena and Tohru: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Cinderella part 1

the months went by and now it was April meaning the cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom and The seniors at Kaibara High School thought it was a good idea to do a school play for the spring festival. everyone voted to do a play called Cinderella. Yuki stood at the front of the class since he was student president and looked at everyone.

"alright, I need some nominees for the parts of Cinderella?", Yuki said pointing to the parts for Cinderella on the white board behind him.

_Parts for Cinderella_

_Cinderella:_

_Prince Charming:_

_Step-mother:_

_Step-sister:_

_Fairy Godparent:_

Tohru raised her hand then stood after being called on. "I nominee, Sere-chan for the part of Cinderella!", Tohru said smiling. half of the girls smiled and agreed while the other girls which were in the Prince Yuki fan club disagreed since they all thought Yuki was going to play the part of Prince Charming.

"Ok, anyone else want to play the part of Cinderella?", Yuki asked and one girl who was part of the Yuki fan club raised her hand. "I, Minami Kinoshita nominee, Motoko Minagawa for the part of Cinderella!", Minami said proudly.

Motoko Minagawa who had long light brown hair and two navy blue bows in her hair stood up and smirked. "I would make a better Cinderella then her...", Motoko said casting a glance at Serena. Kyo and Uo-chan saw that and glared. tohru looked worried. Yuki sighed softly.

"ok, will have a vote. raise your hand if you want Motoko to play Cinderella", Yuki said and Minami, Mio, Mai, and Rika all raised their hands as some of the other yuki fan girls raised their hands too.

Yuki wrote it down. "Ok that's ten votes for Miss Motoko. ok now raise your hand if you want Miss Serena to play Cinderella?," Yuki asked and 20 hands were raised making Motoko and the other yuki fan girls look in shock. Yuki wrote it down and smiled.

"Alright, Miss Serena will play the part of Cinderella. now we now need someone for Prince Charming.", Yuki said and ten male hands went up fast as they all fought for the role of Prince Charming so that way they could be with Serena since they all had fan boy crushes on her, but kyo wasn't going to let any of those dumb boys be with his girlfriend plus they didn't know Serena and him were a couple, so he smirked and raised his hand.

"I'll play the part of Prince Charming.", Kyo said smirking making all the other boys look in shock. Yuki smirked a bit since he knew why kyo raised his hand and nodded as he wrote kyo's name on the board. "Ok, now we need someone to play step-mother, step-sister and the fairy godparent.", Yuki said.

Motoko raised her hand. "Me and Minami will play the parts of the step-mother and step-sister.", she said. yuki nodded and wrote it down. Serena looked at Yuki. "Yuki, I think you should play the fairy godparent, I mean you would good as it.", Serena said smiling. Yuki blinked then smiled. "Alright, then I'll play the part.", Yuki said writing his name down then stepped aside to show what it looked like on the board.

_Parts For Cinderella_

_Cinderella: Serena Sohma_

_Prince Charming: Kyo Sohma_

_Step-mother: Motoko Minagawa_

_Step-sister: Minami Kinoshita_

_Fairy Godparent: Yuki Sohma_

Yuki smiled and faced everyone. "alright everyone let's go to the PAC and begin to set up everything for the Play. Everyone nodded then left the room and headed to the PAC and began to make props for the stage and fix the lights and everything else for the play.

~After School at Shigure's House~

Serena, Yuki, and Kyo read their parts for the part while Tohru helped by reading the stepmother's and stepsister's line. Shigure sat on the floor at the table as he watched and listened to them practice for the play. Serena and Tohru was having fun and giggling as Kyo and Yuki whacked Shigure for saying something stupid.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: That was chapter 17, everyone!**

**Tohru:*smiles*Oh I bet Serena will look beautiful as Cinderella.**

**Yuki: Yeah and Kyo is Prince Charming.**

**Kyo:*red*...**

**Me:*giggles* Anyway stay tune and Please Review/Favorite. :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Cinderella part 2

**Me: Hey! It's chapter 18 everyone!**

**Tohru and Serena: Yay!**

**Yuki: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 18: Cinderella part 2

~At School~

The seniors finished up setting up the stage for the play that was tomorrow night. Serena smiled as her and everyone was getting everything ready and got the props in place. two students went and sat at the front of the PAC to sell tickets for tomorrow. "this is going to be the best play ever!", one student said and everyone agreed.

Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan and Serena were in the dressing rooms setting up stuff for the people playing the parts in the play. "Sere-chan, are you nervous?", Tohru asked. "A little but I'll do my best.", Serena said smiled. Tohru smiled. Uo-chan smiled and rubbed Serena's head. "we'll know you'll do great. besides I'm playing prince charming's friend. so if you forget I'll be there to help.", Uo-chan said. "Thank you, Uo-chan.", Serena said smiling and Uo-chan nodded.

By the time school ended the stage was all set up for tomorrow night's play. Serena walked home with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. "So Miss Serena do you remember your lines...", Yuki asked. "I remember some but would be ok, if we practice again.", Serena asked. "Sure.", Kyo said as Yuki and Tohru nodded. Serena smiled.

~Later~

Yuki and Kyo help Serena practing her and their lines again as tohru went to do something. Tohru smiled and went to Hatori, Ayame, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Kazuma and asked them to all come to the school to watch Serena and Kyo perform in a play. Of course they all said yes and Ayame said he would love to make the Costumes which he started working on the next day before the play.

Ayame finished all the costumes for the play and went to the school and dropped them off then left happily making a sweat drop on yuki's head as he sighs.

~Tomorrow Night~

Everyone's parents and friends arrived at the school then paid for their ticket and went into the PAC to find a seat. Hatori arrived with Shigure, Ayame, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kazuma and Momiji who was carrying a video camera to capture the play on flim. Everyone took their seats and Momiji turned on the video camera once the light slowly went off and a spot light aimed at the stage. A boy walked out holding the script since he was playing the narrator.

The boy stood in front of everyone the curtains closed behind him. "Welcome, everyone. We all hope you enjoy this play. And now let us begin the story of Cinderella.", the boy said as walked to the side of the stage as everyone clapped then slowly stopped as the curtains went up the background was a view of inside a nice home.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl name Cinderella.", the boy read. Serena walked out dressed in a dirty ragged dress while her hair was up and a white cloth was tied on her head. "Oh there's Serena.", Momiji whispered. Serena got down on her knees and pretened to clean the floor. "Cinderella was raised by her stepmother and stepsister who both were mean to her and made her do a ton of chores.", the boy read.

Serena was cleaning the floor as Motoko who was dressed in a beautiful purple gown with her hair up in a bun and Minami who dressed in a green and blue gown walked out onto the stage with a smirk on both of their faces.

"Where are you, Cinderella!", Motoko snapped as she looked around. "Cinderella!", Minami said looking also. Serena stopped cleaning and looked up at Motoko while sitting on her knees. "I'm right here Stepmother, Stepsister.", Serena said. Motoko and Minami glared at her.

"I need you to work on making Mine and your stepsisters dress for the ball thats tonight at the prince's castle!", Motoko snapped. "Tonight is the castle ball where the prince could find his bride.", the boy said to everyone.

Serena stood up and looked at them as she nodded. "Yes, stepmother.", Serena said Motoko left off stage with Minami following. Serena softly smiled at the thought of the ball as she walked off the stage. "It seems, Cinderella was already deeply in love with the Prince.", the boy said as the curtains closed then rose up again. Serena was standing on stage with two beautiful dresses in front of her which were for her stepmother and stepsister.

Motoko and Minami walked out on stage again. "Now then, I trust the dresses are finished!", Motoko said. Serena looked and nodded. "As you asked stepmother.", Serena said. Motoko glared but them went over to the dressed and grabbed them. "very well, good job I guess, come daughter we must get ready.", Motoko said and was about to walk but was stopped by Serena.

"Stepmother since I finished all my chores and made the dresses, may I go to the ball too?", serena said. Motoko looked at Serena and glared as she scoffs a little laugh. "You? go to the ball? oh don't be silly the prince would never choose you. The prince would want a prettier girl like your stepsister, so no you can't.", Motoko said smirking.

"make sure this house is clean and make sure this house is spotless when we get back!", Motoko said smirking as she walked off stage with Minami following her then they got dressed off stage. Serena looked down. "Poor Cinderella was sad she wasn't able to go the ball...she was about to lose hope when out of no where someone appeared before her.", the boy said.

Yuki walked out on stage wearing a beautiful fairy godparent costume. Yuki walked up to Serena. "Hello Cinderella.", Yuki asked in a graceful voice. Serena looked up. "Who are you?", Serena said. Yuki smiled. "I'm your fairy godmo- Godparent.", Yuki said as he almost said 'Godmother'.

Yuki looked at Serena. "Take Heart...Gentle Cinderella. I shall grant you any wish you may have tonight.", Yuki said. Serena smiled. "I wish to go the ball.", Serena said. "Very well let's get you ready for the ball.", Yuki said as he waved his wand and the lights slowly went off then slowly went on again as the sence changed to the ballroom.

Kyo stood on stage bored as ever as he was dressed in his prince costume and long cape. other people were dressed up as they stood in the background as guests. Uo-chan who was dressed in a different prince outfit so she would look like a boy, looked at Kyo.

"why so glum, prince this is your ball, have fun. dance with somone.", Uo-chan said. Kyo glared then sighed. "No, I'm not interested. you go in on your own.", kyo said. one by one some girls who were playing guess at the ball walked up to kyo and asked him to dance but he said no. Minami walked up to Kyo and curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you prince. care to dance", Minami said and kyo was going to said no but Uo-chan made him. So kyo slowly danced with minami though he was annoyed.

"So as the Prince and the stepsister were dancing, Cinderella quickly went up the stairs and arrived at the ball", the boy said off stage. Serena slowly walked onto the stage making everyone who was watching the play and people who were playing the guest at the ball stopped and gasped in awe at her beauty. Kyo and Minami stopped dancing as they heard the gasp and face to what they were gasping at.

Kyo felt his heart stop and his eyes widen in shock as he stared at Serena. Serena was dressed in the most beautiful sparking light blue ball gown with white straps resting on the side of her arms, long white gloves, glass shoes and a blue collar around her neck. she also had her long hair down and a small silver tiara on her head. To Kyo and everyone she was most beauitful girl on that stage.

Uo-chan looked at Kyo and smirked. "Hey, Hey. A real beauty just arrived. go ask her.", Uo-chan whispered to Kyo. "The prince fell instantly in love after one look at Cinderella's beauty and decided to ask her to dance.", the boy said. Kyo gulped softly as he walked away from Minami who glared and slowly made his way over to Serena. Serena was pretending to look around but stopped as she looked at Kyo.

Kyo stopped in front of her as he bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?", kyo asked smiling. Serena blushed softly then smiled as she nodded and gently placed her gloved hand in his.

"So the Prince and Cinderella danced the whole time until the clock hit midnight and it rung.", the boy said as the bell went off. Serena looked and gasped softly.

"Oh no, midnight. I- I have to go.", Serena said heading off stage but left behind one glass shoe. Kyo stopped and picked up the shoe.

"after the bell rung 12 the magic was off and Cinderella was back at home in her ragged dress but still had one glass shoe.", the boy said. serena took the shoe up and smiled. "The next day After the ball the Prince and his servant went to different houses and making different girls who were at the ball try on the glass shoe to see if they were the one who he danced with. but none of them fit the shoe.", the boy said. Kyo sighed.

"Finally the Prince arrived at the stepmother's house and The stepmother let them in.", the boy said. "Oh why Prince what brings you to my lovely home.", Motoko said smirking. "The Prince is searching different houses and making all the girls who were at his ball try on this shoe to see whoever fits this shoe will marrying his highness.", said a boy playing the servant.

"Ah, well I have my daughter try it on.", Motoko said. Mianmi came out onto the stage and tried on the shoe but couldn't get it on. "it won't go on.", Minami said. "Very well, are there any other girls who live here.", the boy playing the servant asked. "No! there is no-", Motoko said but Serena came out. "Wait!", Serena said.

Kyo and the boy playing the servant looked at her while Motoko and Minami glared. "M- May I try on the shoe.", Serena asked. "No! she's just a servant girl! she was never at the ball!", Motoko snapped. Kyo glared. "doesn't matter all girls must try on the shoe.", the servant said then look at Serena. "Come on.", he said.

Serena walked over and gently slid her foot into the shoe which fit perfectly. Serena smiled as did Kyo. Kyo went over to Serena and held her hand. "It's you from the ball. what is your name.", Kyo asked. "Cinderella.", Serena said smiling.

Kyo smiled and hugged Serena. "The prince had finally found his true love from the ball. The Prince and Cinderella soon got married and lived Happily Ever After. The End.", the boy said as the curtains went down and everyone clapped and cheered. The curtains went up and everyone on staged smiled and bowed while everyone kept cheering and clapping.

~Later~

Kyo was changing out his prince outfit and into his clothes then Kazuma went over to him and smiled at him. "You did great Kyo.", Kazuma said. "Thanks.", Kyo said. Serena walked out of the changing room after changing into her clothes and was greeted by, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji as they smiled at her.

"You were wonderful, Serena!", Momiji said. "You looked beautiful. Like a real princess.", Kisa said. Hiro just nodded. Serena smiled. "Thank you guys.", Serena said. Hatori went over to Kyo. "here I took at picture for you, kyo.", Hatori said handing Kyo a pitcure. Kyo looked at the photo to see it was Serena in her Cinderella costume for the ball. Kyo blushed a bit but then smiled as he thanked hatori.

Everyone went home and Kyo and Serena were sitting on the roof enjoying each others company and the views of the stars as they sat close to each other and held hands knowing their love for each other was even stronger than anything.

Kyo looked at Serena and smiled as he pulled her close. "I love you, my sweet Cinderella.", Kyo said smiling making Serena giggle and blush. "I love you too, My Neko Prince.", Serena said smiling. Kyo laughed a little but then smiled as he kissed her under the moon and stars.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me: that was chapter 18!**

**Tohru: Aww so romantic!**

**Serena: Mhm!**

**Kyo:*blushes* Y-yeah.**

**Yuki:*smirks at kyo***

**Me: Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: A Deal Made With God

**Me: Hi everyone chapter 19 is up. *sniffs* the story is almost over.**

**Tohru: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 19: A Deal Made With God

The spring festival and April have come to an end and now it was May meaning only six days til graduation for the seniors of Kaibara High School. Everyone was finishing up their last finals for their last school year. The bell rung and students moved out of their desk and hanging with their friends.

Serena smiled as she hung out with her friends, Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Momiji, Haru, Umi, Yuki and her boyfriend she loves with all of her heart, Kyo. Serena smiled as she stood next to Kyo while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Everyone thought they looked so cute together which made Serena and Kyo blush.

Uo-chan was teasing Kyo about being all soft now which Kyo yelled at her making Serena and everyone laugh as they were having a grand time and hanging out like the friends they are. After school Kyo and Serena walked home holding hands and smiling while Tohru and Yuk followed behind smiling at them.

When they arrived home they saw Hatori talking to Shigure. Hatori and Shigure looked as they saw Kyo, Serena, Tohru and Yuki enter the room. "Oh, welcome home you guys.", Shigure said. "Hello Shigure", Serena and Tohru said. Hatori looked at Serena.

Serena looked at Hatori and blinked. "Is something wrong, Hatori?", Serena asked. Hatori softly sighed a little then looked at her as he stood up. "yes, Akito wishes to speak to you at the main house.", Hatori making everyone's eyes widen. "No way in hell Serena is going near akito!", Kyo said angrily.

Kyo growled but calm down after serena put a hand on his shoulder. Serena looked at Hatori. "Very well I'll speak to Akito.", Serena said calmly. Hatori nodded then went to get his car ready. Kyo looked at Serena. "your not really going are you Serena? who knows what he'll do if you go.", kyo said looking at her.

Serena nodded. "I know, but I want to go because I want to break this awful curse on everyone so they don't have to leave in fear and that way Tohru can hug her husband-to-be at their wedding.", Serena said smiling making Tohru and Yuki smile. Kyo sighed then nodded. "alright, but be careful ok.", Kyo said.

Serena smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will and don't worry I'll be back later.", Serena said then left the room and got into Hatori's car and he drove her to the main house leaving a worried Kyo, a nervous Tohru, a wondering Yuki and shigure.

~At The Main House~

Hatori and Serena arrived at the main house and Hatori helped Serena out of the car then led her inside the house then took her to where Akito is. Hatori knocked on the door. " Akito, your sister is here.", Hatori said. "Ah, good send her in.", Akito said. Hatori nodded and let Serena in and closed the door behind but didn't leave as he was going to listen in on them.

Serena walked in then slowly sat on her knees in front of Akito as she was acting calm but was nervous on the inside. Akito looked at Serena and smirked. "Ah, my dear sister. soon you will be graduating from that school with that monster and his friends.", Akito said.

Serena glared. "Kyo-kun is not a monster! I love him with all of my heart and I'll keep loving him no matter what you say!", Serena said making Akito glare as he got up and slapped Serena across the face. "Don't you dare talk back to me, worthless sister. as soon as you, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru graduate. I'll have my servants bring Kyo here and lock him up in the cat's house forever!", Akito said smirking making Serena's eyes widen in fear.

"N- No! you can't! I'll do anything I'll even make a deal with you!", Serena said making Akito look at her. "A deal, huh? do tell what is this deal your willing to make with me, dear sister.", Akito said standing in front of her. Serena looked down as her mind had a ton of thoughts.

'I can't let akito take Kyo away and I don't want Tohru and Yuki or anyone else in the sohma family to suffer with this curse any longer.', Serena thought then looked at Akito again with a serious look on her face. "Well? I'm waiting.", Akito said smirking.

"If you lift the curse from everyone in the Sohma family and Kyo-kun. since I'm born as the cat too after we graduate, I'll take Kyo-kun's place in the cat's house till my dying breath.", Serena said softly. Akito smirked and Hatori's eyes widen in horror. 'Serena, No.', hatori thought.

"Very well on the day of your school's graduation the curse will be gone forever and you must live the rest of your life in the cat's house forever. do we have a deal, dear sister", Akito said holding out his hand to her. Serena softly nodded as she shook his hand then looked down. Akito smirked. "alright, you may go now but do not tell the others of this deal.", Akito said. Serena nodded and left the room without another word.

Hatori looked at Serena sadly as he drove back to Shigure's house. Serena had her head down as a single tear ran down her cheek. 'Serena...even though you did a brave thing. When kyo finds out he'll be heartbroken.', Hatori thought sadly as he dropped Serena off and left.

Serena walked in with her head down. Kyo and everyone looked at her as she came in. "Welcome back Sere-chan, what did akito want?", Tohru asked. Serena looked up at everyone and tried to say something but couldn't since akito told her not to. painful tears swelled up in her eyes as she knew this would be the last time she'd had with everyone she cared about.

Serena quickly ran past everyone and up the stairs into Tohru's room shutting the door behind her. Yuki and Tohru watched her in worry. Kyo was worried and was about to go up but shigure stopped him as he shook his head.

Serena lays in her futon silently crying her heart out, knowing that after they graduate. She'll never she her friends or her loving boyfriend Kyo again for while they'll be free of the curse forever, she'll spend the rest of her life in the cat's house till her dying breath.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*sniffs* T-That was chapter 19 everyone.**

**Tohru:*sniffs* Poor Sere-chan!**

**Kyo:*glares* Curse you Akito!**

**Me:*sniffs* A- Anyway Please Review and Favorite. **


	20. Chapter 20: A Sad Graduation

**Me: Hi Everyone It's Chapter 20! only two chapter lefts till the story ends.**

**Tohru:*sniffs*Aww!**

**Serena: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Kyo: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Yuki: Enjoy.**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 20: A Sad Graduation

~**Kaibara High School**~

It was the day of Graduation and the seniors were getting ready for the ceremony. Hatori, Shigure, Momiji, Haru, Haur's girlfriend Umi and some of the other sohmas along with other people were sitting waiting for the ceremony to start.

Hatori told Shigure about what he heard between Serena and Akito but told him not to say anything which Shigure agreed though he felt bad about how Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were going to feel when they find out.

Serena was staning with the other seniors as she was wearing a white gown and the boys were ingwear black gowns. Kyo and Yuki stood with the boys while Serena and Tohru stood with the girls. the teacher came in and told them to line up which they did and began to walked out of the room and onto the stage as their were chairs for them to sit. Everyone clapped as the seniors walked in then sat down.

The teacher along with other workers of the school stepped up. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets began.", Mr. Kurosaki said. One by one Mr. Kurosaki called each senior's name and they came up and shook his hand as he gave them his diploma then they sat back down as people clapped.

"Tohru Honda", Mr. Kurosaki said as Tohru stood up and went and shook his hand as he handed her a diploma everyone clapped as she smiled and sat back down. "Yuki Sohma.", he said and Yuki stood and shook his hand as he got the diploma and everyone clapped as he sat down.

"Kyo Sohma.", Mr. Kurosaki said and Kyo stood up and shook his hand then got the diploma, everyone clapped as Kyo sat back down. "Serena Sohma.", Mr. Kurosaki. Everyone and the seniors clapped happily as Serena stood up and shook Mr. Kurosaki's hand then got the diploma and sat back down.

Mr. Kurosaki stood in front of everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you. Your class of 2014!", Mr. Kurosaki said proudly. Everyone stood and cheered while the seniors stood up and cheered as well.

~Later~

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo along with Uo-chan and Hana-chan were talking to the other Sohmas as they were smiling and laughing. Hatori went over to Serena. "We better go, Serena. your stuff is already at the cat's house", Hatori whispered. Serena looked down as her smiled faded then nodded as she followed Hatori to his car. Tohru smiled with everyone then saw Serena leaving with Hatori.

"Sere-chan! Wait! where you going?", Tohru asked but Serena didn't look back and kept walking. "Serena?", Yuki said. Kyo looked at Serena leaving. "Hey, Serena we're talking to you!", Kyo said but still serena did not look back as she got into hatori's car.

"Serena!", Tohru said as she run to Serena but tripped. "Tohru!", Yuki said as he caught her making her fall close into his arms. Tohru shut her eyes waiting for the 'poof' noise and smoke but they never came. Tohru's eyes snapped opened as she looked at Yuki and he was still human. Everyone's eyes execpt shigure's widen in shocked.

"Y- Yuki-kun. you didn't transform",Tohru said shock. Yuki looked at himself in shock. Kyo looked shocked. "Wha-What!", kyo said then hugged tohru and nothing happened too. everyone was shocked. "T- The curse...it's gone.", kyo said. "B- But how?", Yuki said.

"You all can thank Serena.", Shigure said sadly as he looked away. everyone looked at him. "W- Why?", Tohru said. "B- Because Akito was going to take Kyo to the cat's house after graduation but Serena didn't want that so she made a deal with him.", Shigure said. Tohru and Uo-chan gasped while Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Umi and Momiji looked shocked.

"Wha- What deal? what do you mean?!", Kyo yelled. Shiugre sighed and looked down. "the deal was if Akito took the curse away forever then after graduation Serena's was going to take Kyo's place in the cat's house forever till her drying breath.", Shigure said tohru's eyes widen then she brust into tears as Yuki held her close while she cried.

Kyo felt his heart stop and break as his eyes were wide in horror. "N- No...", kyo whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Kyo screamed as he fell onto his knees and slammed his hands onto the ground as tears dropped from his eyes onto the ground. "N- No, Sh- She couldn't. She can't.", Kyo said in between tears.

Kyo growled and slammed his fist down into the ground. "DAMN IT! SHE SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF HER LIFE WITH US! THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN!", Kyo screamed then cried. Everyone looked at Kyo in shock. they;ve never seen Kyo act like this ever.

~At The Main House~

Serena was dressed in a black kimono with cherry blossoms on it and her black collar with the bell on it around her neck still as her hair was in a bun. after she was finished getting ready two maids led her to where the door to the cat's house is. Akito watched as he smirked.

'Finally, I may not have the others under my control anymore, but at least I have my dear little sister to obey me once again', Akito thought smirking. the two maids gently helped Serena into the cat's house then closed and locked the door behind her, leaving in the house where she will spend the rest of her life without anyone coming to save her or is there?

~With Kyo and The Others~

A serious look appeared on Kyo's face as he stood up and his fist tightened. "I'm going to the main house and getting Serena out there!", Kyo said. "Kyo! Akito would kill you if you tried to get her.", Shiugre said shocked. "I don't give a damn! I love Serena and I want her by my side and with everyone again!", kyo said.

"Count me in.", Yuki said. "Me too.", Haru said. "Me Also!", Momiji said. "me as well, I want to save Sere-chan.", Tohru. Everyone all said that they were going to help kyo save Serena. Kyo smiled then looked up at the sky.

'Don't worry, Serena. I'm coming to save you!', Kyo thought with a smirk with a plan for saving his girlfriend falling into action as he and Everyone headed for the Main House ready to fight Akito for Serena's freedom.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*sniffs* that was chapter 20!**

**Tohru: Oh No Sere-chan!**

**Kyo:*growls*Damn you Akito! hang on Serena.**

**Yuki: Akito will pay dearly for taking our friend.**

**Me: Please Review and Favorite!**


	21. Chapter 21: Rescue

**Me: It's Chapter 21! the next chapter is the last one.**

**Tohru: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters**

**Yuki: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only**

**Shigure: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 21: Rescue

~Shigure's House~

Kyo paced back and forth in the living room as he was trying to think of a way to sneak into the main house and get past Akito that way he could head to the cat's house and get Serena out of there and back into his arms. 'come on think, damn it! there has to be a way in without Akito knowing!', Kyo thought angrily.

Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Haru, Momiji and Ayame watched him go back and forth. "Kyo calm down before you make tracks in the floor from walking face and forth so much.", Shigugre said. Kyo glared at him. "then you think of a good plan for us to get in and past akito so I can save Serena!", kyo snapped.

"As long as Serena stays there and have her life wasted away, Akito will be god still because he has her under his control. also since their not really brother and sister, god knows what he could do to her.", Hatori said making everyone's eyes widen. Kyo looked at Hatori shock. "He- He wouldn't... He can't do that! can he?", Kyo said still in shock.

Hatori look down. "Since his parents took her in when her parents rejected her and he has her under his control...then yes he could.", Hatori said sadly. Kyo felt his heart stop as he eyes were wide in horror. a horrible flash of what Akito might do to Serena sent a cold chill down his spine.

'No! I won't let him lay a single hand her!', kyo thought in anger as he growled. "I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD IF HE TOUCHES HER!", Kyo yelled. Kyo looked at Hatori. "hatori, drive me to the main house now! I'm going to save Serena or die trying!", Kyo said. Hatori nodded as he and kyo hopped into his car and raced against the clock to the main house.

~Main House~

Akito walked down the hall with a smirk on his face as he headed to cat's house and looked inside. Serena was sitting on the bed with her back to th door. Akito opened the door and went in after closing it behind him. "Ah, how are you feeling my special pet.", Akito said as he went over to her.

Serena said nothing as she looked down. Akito smirked and slowly slid his hand against her head, down her neck then down her shoulder and arm making the sleeve of her kimono slide off her shoulder a bit revealing bruise marks on her body. Akito leaned down and whispered against her hair.

"This is what happens when you don't obey me. next time it will be a lot worse like no longer being pure, my special pet.", Akito whispered making her body shiver a bit. Serena didn't say anything though on the inside she was crying and wishing for Kyo to come save her from this nightmare.

any time of day Akito would come and ask her for her to obey him and wh she refuse and say Kyo will save her, he beat her. he would try to crush her spirit till she couldn't fight back anymore and would have to obey him like a lifeless puppet.

Akito smirked as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll be back, my dear and you better be ready to obey me or I'll punish you.", Akito said as he kissed her forehead then got up. "rest well my dear.", Akito said then left the room closing and locking the door behind him leaving her alone once again.

Serena fell onto the bed as she cried her heart out and her body shook with fear. 'Kyo-kun, Anyone please help me!', Serena thought in fear as she was left alone in the cat's house in the dark.

~With Kyo and Hatori~

Hatori arrived at the main house. he and kyo got out and quietly snuck into the main house without anyone knowing they were there. Kyo followed Hatori into the room and moved down the hallways as they hid when someone was coming then move again without trying to get caught. 'Hold on, Serena. I'm coming!', kyo thought as he followed Hatori.

~Later~

Akito came back into the cat's house and told the maid to lock the door behind him which she did. Akito went over to Serena and placed a hand on her head. "Ready to obey my, my dear.", Akito said. Serena looked up at him and glares. "I'll never obey you. I said I would take kyo-kun's place in here but I'll never obey a cold-hearted jerk like you nor will I ever be yours. My heart belongs to Kyo-kun and him alone!", Serena snapped.

Akito glared angrily and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pull her up making her yelp. "Then I guess I'll have to punish by taking something you can never get back!", Akito said making Serena's eyes widen in horror. "NO!'', Serena screamed as she struggled.

Akito smirked and pin her down on the bed as he held both her wrists with one hand and rip her kimono open with the other. Serena screamed and struggled as tears ran down her cheeks. "NO LET ME GO!", Serena screamed as she tried to get akito off her but failed for he was stronger than she was.

Akito laughed as he smirked at looked at her. "I will make you obey me even if I have to do it by force!", Akito said as he leaned down and kissed Serena's cheek then licked her neck.

~Kyo and Hatori~

Kyo and Hatori were looking around till they heard a scream. They both froze as they know who's scream that was. "SERENA!", Kyo and Hatori said as they raced down the hall and arrived at the door to the cat's house. Kyo kept hearing Serena's screams. "SERENA!", Kyo yelled as he charged at the door busting it open. Kyo looked and his eyes widen as he saw Serena being pinned down by Akito with her kimono ripped open and Akito above her. Kyo saw red as hate boiled in his blood as he growled angrily.

"GET YOU F**KING HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU F**KING BASTARD!", Kyo yelled as he charged at Akito and punched him hard in the face sending him into the wall. Akito was knocked out cold. Kyo panted hard in anger then a small whimper make him snap his eyes open as he turned and faced serena who was shaking and had tears running down her face.

Kyo quickly went over to her and wrapped her in a blanket. "Serena.", Kyo said. Serena looked and faced Kyo then burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around kyo's neck and cried. "Kyo-kun!", Serena cried. Kyo hugged her close and tight as tears start to run down his face because he almost lost the women he loved with all his heart.

"Shh, Serena, It's ok. I'm here and I'm never to let you go.", kyo whispered in her head as he kissed her head a couple of times and hugged her closer to comfort her as she cried. Kyo lift Serena into his arms and carried her out of the cat's room. Hatori appeared and looked at him. Kyo looked at Hatori. "is she?", Hatori asked.

Kyo looked at him with serena in his arms. "No, I came just in time to save her before that bastard could do anything.", kyo said as he held serena close as she was asleep after crying for a while. Hatori nodded. "I'll get you two home, I'll deal with Akito.", Hatori said. "what will you do.", Kyo said. "I have some medicine that I'll give him that will make him forget all about Serena forever.", Hatori said then went into the room and gave Akito the medicine that erased his memories of Serena forever then left with kyo to his car.

Kyo carried serena to Hatori's car then got in and hatori got in then drove kyo back to Shigure's house.

~Shigure's House~

Everyone was worried and they sat and waiting then jumped a bit as the heard the door open and Hatori walked in followed by Kyo who had Serena in his arms. Everyone gasped as they saw how Serena looked. She looked a little pale, weak and a little beaten up. Tohru gasped and went over to Kyo to look at Serena. "Sere-chan...", Tohru said. "Don't worry, Tohru Serena will be fine besides she's finally free from akito just like the rest of us.", kyo said smiling.

Tohru and everyone smiled. Kyo took Serena up to his room and laid her down on his futon to sleep then was going to leave but hand grabbed his wrist. "Kyo-kun, please down leave me.", Serena whispered softly.

Kyo nodded and gently lay down beside her and held her close as serena slept peacefully in his arms with a smile on her face knowing that she felt warm and safe in her lover's arms. Now they were all free from Akito's control and they can live happy normal lives.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Me:*sniffs* that was chapter 21 and the story is almost at the end.**

**Tohru: Poor Sere-chan! **

**Kyo: that's what akito gets for harming my girlfriend.**

**Serena: Aw Kyo-kun. *kisses Kyo***

**Kyo:*blushes red but kisses Serena back***

**Me and Tohru:*smile*Awwwww!**

**Yuki:*sweat drops* Anyway Please Review and Favorite.**


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Me: Ohayo! its the last chapter of this story!**

**Tohru: SerenaRose18 doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters**

**Yuki: Serena Sohma belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Kyo and Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Member

Chapter 22: Epilogue

~6 years later~

A woman with her long blonde hair down, dressed in a light pink summer dress, white flats and a black collar with a bell around her neck still was standing at the kitchen counter as she was making lunch.

She smiled as her mind drifted off to different memories that went on through her life-like when she was at Umi's and Haru's wedding and see Umi and haru with their first child which was a cute baby girl who had her mother's hair but had her father's eyes , to seeing her parents though she saw them from a distance.

Also she remembered being at Hatori's wedding he married a nice women name Mayu. Oh and Uo-chan got married to Kureno Sohma also Hana-chan was trying to date Kazuma which didn't work out so they just became friends. but her most favorite memory was when she was at her two best friends Tohru and Yuki's wedding and how she had caught the wedding bouquet.

~Flash Back 2 year ago~

Everyone had clapped and cheered for Yuki and Tohru as they said their I do's and shared a romantic kiss. Tohru was smiling as she looked at all of her friends. "Ok, girls get ready!", Tohru said as she turned her back and all the girls came around. Tohru smiled as she tossed her bouquet over her head and into the air.

All the girls struggled and pushed to catch it but it went over them and one person caught it and that person was Serena. Serena blushed red as she held the bouquet in her hands and the other girls pouted. Tohru looked and smiled. "Oh Sere-chan! that means you'll be the next one to get married!", Tohru said happily.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan smiled at Serena while she was blushing red. "I wonder who'll be the lucky groom.", Uo-chan said in a teasing tone. Serena giggled and smiled. "Why Kyo-kun of course!", Serena said happily making everyone turn their head and look at that said person.

Kyo was wearing a black tuxedo since he was Yuki's best man and he blinked as he felt eyes looking at him and he turned and faced everyone since he didn't hear what Serena had said. "What?", Kyo said as Serena smiled and went over to Kyo while holding tohru's bouquet in her hands and kissed his cheek. Kyo blinked as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Kyo looked at Serena "wha- what was that for, Serena?", Kyo asked. Serena giggled and smiled. "I caught Tohru-chan's bouquet which means I'll be next to marry and I want to marry you, kyo-kun!", Serena said happily making Kyo's face go red. Everyone laughed at kyo's red face. Everyone spent the rest of the day having fun and cheering for the bride and groom.

~End Fash Back~

The woman standing at the kitchen counter giggled at that memory. The woman heard the door open and turned to see the two most important people in her life. A little boy who was only six years old and looks just like his father came running up to the woman.

"Mommy! Mommy! On the way home from Grandpa Kazuma's house, Daddy and I saw this cute orange kitty at the pet shop!", the little boy said happily. the woman smiled at her son as she bent down and lifted her son up into her arms. "That's wonderful Mamoru. anyway did you have fun at your grandfather's.", the woman asked and the boy nodded.

The woman smiled and gently let her son down and he ran off to his room to play. The woman stood up just in time to see her husband walk in and smile at her. "I swear our son acts like you sometimes when it comes to seeing cute cats.", her husband said running a hand through his orange hair. the woman giggled at her husband.

"Yes, but our son looks and acts just like his father all the time. you know the saying Like father, Like son.", the woman said to her husband. Her husband looked at her and smirked. "Oh really now?", he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. the woman blushed and smiled. "yes, really.", the woman said smiling.

Her husband smiled then gently placed his hand on her cheek as his lips caught hers in a sweet kiss. the woman smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. they pulled away after a while and smiled at each other. "I love you, Serena.", her husband said resting his head gently against her.

Serena smiled at him. "I love you too, Kyo-kun.", Serena said and Kyo smiled. Kyo took her left hand and smiled at the wedding ring that was on her left ring finger then kissed her hand. ''So, my dear wife what's for dinner?", Kyo said. Serena smiles. "Yours and Mamoru's favorite, salmon and rice balls.", Serena said.

"Mmm...good and I hope for desert it's you.", Kyo said smirking as he kissed her cheek then neck. Serena blushed and giggled. "K- Kyo-kun, no its leek ice cream.", Serena said teasing her husband. Kyo shuddered at the word 'Leek' and Serena was giggling.

Kyo looked and smirked at his wife. "Oh now I'm going to have to punish you for teasing me like that, my beautiful wife.", kyo said lifting his wife up into his arms making her squeal in surprise. "K- Kyo-kun!", Serena said blushing red. Kyo laughed as he carried his wife out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom.

Life was wonderful for the happy couple and their friends, Everyone was free from the curse and were happy to live the rest of their lives with the people they love. As for Kyo and Serena, as long as they had each other, their son and their friends they felt complete happiness.

~The End~

* * *

**Me:*sniffs* well that was the end of the story. **

**Tohru:*sniffs*That was so romantic!**

**Yuki:*smiles*yeah.**

**Serena:*smiles and blushes*Aww! I'm married to Kyo-kun! **

**Kyo:*blushes and smiles*y-yeah. *holds Serena close*and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Serena:*blushes red*K-Kyo-kun.**

**Tohru and Yuki:*smiles***

**Me:*smiles*I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I thank animegeek7777 and everyone for favoring this story.**

***Me, Kyo, Serena, Tohru, Yuki all wave bye and smile***

**Shigure and Ayame: Bye Everyone!**

**Momiji: Bye~Bye!**

**Hatori: Goodbye everyone.**

**Haru: See ya!*smiles***


End file.
